


A Hobbit Upon the Mountain

by Myth_Maker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 50 years later, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Dubious Consent, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Dwarven King Asami, Dwarves, Elves matter for once, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hobbit Akihito, Hobbits, Hobbits in Erebor, Humiliation kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set as a sequel, but not for long, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: Hobbits have not been spotted for decades near the Lonely Mountain, and rightfully so – after Bilbo Baggins’ betrayal, none were to be tolerated as free folk ever again. In fact, it was common dwarven knowledge that a hobbit found adventuring upon The Mountain could be captured at any dwarf’s discretion, and King Asami was far from just “any” dwarf.Of course, the sheltered hobbits in Hobbiton didn't know that.





	1. Honeyed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know/remember: At a point in The Hobbit story, Thorin is looking for his birthright (a stone, of course) which Bilbo actually has because he found it first. Instead of giving it to his friend Thorin -- who is most definitely not in his right mind because he's going crazy from greed -- Bilbo gives the stone to the elves/humans/Gandalf in order to give them something to bargain with Thorin over (orcs are approaching fast and they all need to band together). Lots of stuff happens, they all fight, orcs show up, Thorin dies from his wounds, blah blah blah - but all you need to know is that Thorin publicly banishes Bilbo (and almost kills him) for giving the stone to his enemies.
> 
> I'm using that event to fuel this story with the idea that Bilbo was never forgiven, and hobbits in general are now hated by dwarves under The Mountain.

Akihito wouldn’t call himself an adventurer – if he did, his mother would likely lock him in his room, something she threatened to do enough as it was. Instead, he merely introduced himself as an illustrator. The title was both calming enough to be considered respectable in Hobbiton, but also talented enough to give him leave to go wherever he wanted, lest he feature a neighbor’s garden in his latest publication.

It was a funny thing, how many hobbits were happy to gossip about Akihito’s platinum blonde hair (“he doesn’t get that from his mother’s side, I’ll tell you that”) or his less than impressive feet (“they’re so oddly shaped and not all at useful – my son said he saw the boy in shoes last winter”), but were just as eager to purchase his latest collection of artworks. Akihito would curse them if they weren’t his – and, by extension, his mother’s – main source of income. 

And yet, twenty years of exploring the hills of Hobbiton had not afforded much in the way of exotic sights or subjects. Akihito wanted more – he wanted mountains that disappeared into skies and lakes that stretched into oceans. He wanted dragons, and wizards, and elves and dwarves. He wanted adventure.

Which was why his mother caught him packing (for what some might call an adventure) the night before his twenty-first birthday. 

“I wouldn’t be the first one to leave,” Akihito grumbled, slumping to sit on the bed as his mother’s face grew red with frustration. 

“Nor would you be the first to never return!” she snapped back, her brown bun spinning loose as she shook her head at his folly. “Hobbits stay in Hobbiton—”

“Maybe I’m not a hobbit, then!” Akihito slammed his backpack upon the floor. “Everyone says it so much – it must be true!”

His mother froze, and Akihito instantly regretted his words. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, turning away to look at his feet. His small, disgusting feet that didn’t even reach the floor.

“You are a hobbit,” his mother said slowly, nervously licking her lips as she moved to sit beside him. Her large feet stayed flat on the ground, rooting her to the spot as Akihito resisted the urge to pull his own legs up and hide his feet. 

“I know,” Akihito agreed emptily.

His mother sighed. “It’s dangerous, out there.” 

“I know,” he said again.

“No, you don’t,” she shook her head, her brown hair finally free as it tumbled down across her shoulders. “You haven’t been out there.”

Akihito didn’t say anything – she was right, he never had. 

“I have,” she said simply. Brokenly.

Akihito whipped his head up to gawk at her. 

“What?” he breathed. 

He’d always wondered – well, he’d guessed – but he’d always dismissed the idea. His mother, leave Hobbiton? Wander outside of the gates and trek across the great wide somewhere? But there were no other Takaba’s in Hobbiton, and certainly no other creatures that looked like him.

She bumped shoulders with him. “The Baggins aren’t the only risk takers in this place,” she grinned. It was a small, secret smile, and Akihito beamed at her in response.

“What was it like? How did it feel? What did you see?” Akihito begged, sounding off question after question as her brown eyes met his honeyed ones. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said, placing a hand over his. “It was dangerous,” she sighed, losing her small smile. For a moment, Akihito felt a pang in his chest, but then she squeezed his hand and said, “But it was worth it.”

“Is that where…” Akihito paused, swallowing hard. “I mean, was dad—”

His mother placed a finger to his lips. “You are so loved, Akihito,” she said sadly. “By the both of us.”

Akihito wanted to argue; to demand a straight answer for once in his life. 

But he could also see the tears welling up in her troubled eyes, and so he did what he had always done, and accepted the little information she thought she could give.  
__

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit—” Akihito chanted under his breath as he narrowly avoided another spear. Behind him, dozens of skilled archers were sending wave after wave of arrows after him, but the trees were on his side, bending to catch the majority of them in their branches. 

“Hurry, little hobbit!” one of the oaks bellowed, and Akihito dove into a thicket of thorns at his words. Sure enough, the tink-tink-tink of metal colliding against brambles and falling upon stone filled the air. Breathing deeply, Akihito took off again.

It had been months since he’d told his mother that he was going, and Akihito had finally left Hobbiton within the dead of night – much better to avoid nosy neighbors that way. The dried meats and fruits his mother packed had long run out, but he’d learned to fish and hunt along the way, counting his lucky stars every day that he was able to move forward instead of back. 

Oh, and his sketchbooks! He’d packed five, and had already filled three to the brim. Every once in a while he’d even pluck a flower or leaf to press, and make up stories about what they must be called. It was how he’d met the trees, actually – they were more than happy to aid a young creature who took the time to admire the smallest of flowers, and were the only reason the elves had not yet caught him. 

“Jump!” A maple yelled after him. “The waters will carry you to a place of men where elves avoid!” 

Sure enough, the clearing up ahead fell off into a rushing river, and Akihito made a break for it. “Thank you!” he called into the wind, his eyes on the water. “Thank—”

“Don’t!” an elf yelled, his voice pitched in fear. 

Akihito almost stopped at the panicked command, but surged ahead after a second’s hesitation. He wouldn’t let the elves catch him now.

“You can’t!” the elf yelled again, and an arrow whizzed past Akihito. “Hobbits cannot go beyond this forest!”

“There’s a lot of things people think I can’t do!” Akihito snarled as he pushed forward to the river’s edge. “But I keep proving them wrong!” 

And with that, Akihito swallowed a breath, and jumped.  
__

Asami Drakestone was not one to shirk his duties, but even he couldn’t entertain audiences every moment of every day. Which was why he was out riding, trading one duty for another as he made his way into the lower town and settled in for a meeting with the mortal governor. 

It was an appointment Asami and the mortals had kept every month for the past two years, though Asami’s advisors had been against it from the beginning. Just like they were against his current attempts to grow their decades-old truce with the elves into a full-blown allegiance, but Asami was confident he could bend their ears enough to secure a profitable deal before winter befell them in three months’ time. 

It was only on his way back from the meeting that he turned in his saddle to glance back at the village, and spotted it.

The hobbit.

Even from a distance, the thing was tiny; if not for Asami’s sharp eye, he may have even thought it a child. But the way it dressed and walked sealed the halfling’s fate: no child carried itself like that.

Snapping the reigns, Asami wordlessly turned his horse around and clicked his tongue, sending the beast into a gallop. Hobbits had not been spotted for decades, and rightfully so – after Bilbo Baggins’ betrayal, none were to be tolerated as free folk ever again. In fact, it was common knowledge that a hobbit found adventuring upon The Mountain could be captured at any dwarf’s discretion, and Asami was far from just “any” dwarf. 

As he grew closer to the hobbit, Asami began to realize just how small the creature truly was. And yet, it did not seem concerned with his imminent arrival, and even paused to wave when it spotted him. 

“Hello!” it called in greeting, and changed its course to meet Asami’s. “Are you from there?” he asked innocently, pointing toward the village. Asami raised an eyebrow, and drew to a stop just in front of the hobbit. He’d been mistaken for a short mortal before, but never by anyone other than man. Surely this hobbit could tell he was a dwarf. 

“I am not from the village,” Asami answered gruffly, a bit distracted as he looked over the hobbit and took in every detail. “You wear shoes?” he asked, pausing to stare at the creature’s feet clad in dark leather. 

“Ah, yes,” the hobbit answered nervously, and Asami didn’t miss the way it clenched it’s jaw. Was it embarrassed, perhaps, of it’s matted feet that so many dwarven fables had insulted in song? Though, Asami had been told they were a point of pride for most hobbits.

“Um,” the hobbit cleared its throat. “If you’re not from the village, where are you from?”

Asami, still confused over the creature’s feet, flicked his eyes back up to the hobbit’s. He was surprised to find they were unlike any color he’d ever seen – a honeyed yellow, like amber – and very different from the usual blue of dwarven families. But hadn’t he read that hobbits were very homely creatures, full of dull colors like browns and deep greens? Yet this boy had what appeared to be small feet, and very striking eyes. 

Had Asami made a mistake?

Frowning slightly, he asked bluntly, “You are a hobbit, aren’t you?”

The hobbit froze.

“Pardon?” the halfling bit out, clenching his jaw again. 

Asami could feel his horse shifting underneath him, and Asami had to force himself to keep from doing the same as the hobbit's stance changed before them. He suddenly seemed…insulted, and perhaps a little dangerous.

“You do not match the traits I have come to identify a hobbit as having,” Asami replied by way of explanation. Then, growing impatient, he asked again, “Are you a hobbit or not?”

For a moment, the boy said nothing, but then he calmly readjusted the pack on his back and said, quite nonchalantly, “Fuck. You.”

It was Asami’s turn to feel insulted. “What?” he barked, his tone darkening. 

“Oh, sorry, guess you didn’t hear me: Fuck. Youuuuuuu,” the hobbit repeated, sounding out the last part of the word as he glared up at Asami. 

“You dare—”

“Where do you get off!” the hobbit yelled this time, the calm pretense he had been projecting finally shattered. “I don’t need to take that shit from you, you dick! Yeah, I’m a fucking hobbit, and no, I may not be the one you read bedtime stories about, but there’s a reason I’m here and a 'normal' hobbit is not. I mean – hell! You don’t even know me.”

“No,” Asami agreed darkly, his heart in his ears as he watched the hobbit’s amber eyes swirl with fire. “But I know of your kind, and I know what is owed.”

“Owed?” the hobbit repeated with a snarl. “What the fuck—”

But Asami was not going to allow the hobbit to address him as such again. Striking out a hand, he seized the tiny Halfling up by his arm and threw him over his lap. 

“Hey!” the creature yelled, trying to sit up. But Asami was having none of that, and he shoved the hobbit’s head back down, hesitating for a moment as the boy’s near-translucent locks tickled his fingers.

“You are beneath me, hobbit,” Asami said sternly, finally pulling his hand away to tug on the reigns and turn his horse back toward The Mountain. “And you will stay that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this so I could have a reason to write a XXX situation about Akihito and Asami in the bedroom.  
> It's coming in a later chapter.  
> It's intense.


	2. Honeyed Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Happy Halloween treat for you~

Akihito cursed his bad luck. How could he have avoided the elves, just to be caught by a… Well, a…

He really wasn’t sure what manner of creature his captor was. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, struggling against the firm arm keeping him pinned to the saddle. Perhaps if he knew their destination, it would give him some insight into the asshole’s origin.

“Can’t you guess?” the gruff voice answered above him with a scoff. 

Akihito fumed, but bit his tongue this time. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the tyrant while his backside was exposed. 

“Guess not,” the male hummed, and Akihito felt the pressure against him slacken slightly. “We are going to my mountain, Hobbit. And you would do well to keep your outbursts to yourself once we arrive—”

“Mountain…?” Akihito echoed in a whisper, staring hard at the grass moving beneath them as an image of the mountain he’d been following came to mind. It was why he’d traveled through the woods – to reach it, and discover what all manner of creatures and vegetation lived there. Not to mention, he had hoped he might finally meet the beings known for their splendid underground cities: the dwarves. 

“You…” Akihito licked his lips, a nervous tick he’d picked up from his mother. “You’re not a dwarf, are you?”

And just like that, the pressure against him was back. 

“Finally realized I’m not a mortal, then?” the dwarf chuckled darkly. 

“Funny,” Akihito returned with his own humorless laughter. “I remember reading that dwarves were noble, respectable creatures.”

That earned him a slap across his ass. 

“Ouch!” Akihito hissed. “What the f—”

“And I heard, little Hobbit, that your kind was known for their thunderous feet. I suppose we’ve both been let down, haven’t we?”

Akihito couldn’t help the way that insult burned his cheeks. “Indeed,” he remarked through clenched teeth.  
__

Asami was growing quite amused of his trespassing hobbit.

He’d always wondered if the stories were true; if they were as vile as orcs, or as cold as elves. Remarkably, the hobbit was nothing of the sort – since they’d met, the Halfling had been spitting fire hotter than the best kept forge, and Asami was nothing if not enjoying it. 

“We’re here,” he remarked, drawing the reigns up tight. His horse, a stallion gifted from the lower town, stopped immediately. 

“Here?” the hobbit repeated, irritated. No doubt the young creature could not see the mountain’s keep before them from where his head was being forced to look upon the ground.

Before Asami could reply, a voice called from up above. “Who goes there?” it demanded. Asami tipped his head up to yell back at the guard. 

“Gragnur!” he addressed him. “Tis your king under the mountain, Asami Drakestone!” 

At his words, the chains unlatched and metal moaned, each part moving in time to raise the gate for his entry. It was a sight most would have found impressive. 

But then, the hobbit couldn’t see it.

“Drakestone,” the halfling snarled his name. “What sort of a ponce name is ‘Drakestone?’” 

Quickly, before the guards lining up inside the keep could see beneath the rising gate, Asami popped the hobbit on his ass – a delectable thing all on its own. 

“Hey!” the hobbit growled. “Stop that!”

“Then you’d best stop with these outbursts,” Asami warned, his eyes trained on the firm mounds he'd felt hidden beneath the hobbit's clothes. “Or I’ll be forced to continue.”

“King Drakestone!”

Asami finally pulled his eyes away from the hobbit’s rump to greet his Captain of the Guard. “Kadut, I trust nothing too eventful happened in my absence?” 

“No, my liege,” Kadut responded easily, though his eyes were on the hobbit.

“Well,” Asami tapped his heels against his steed, urging it forward. “If there’s nothing else—”

“Sir,” Kadut hissed, grabbing Asami’s arm as he moved to pass by. “Is that…?” he glanced at the hobbit still slung over Asami’s saddle. 

“You know the law, Kadut,” Asami said boredly, shrugging him off. “His capture is at my discretion.”  
__

Akihito thought he would finally find his feet when the dwarf’s arms plucked him from the horse, but instead he only found himself hoisted over the man’s shoulder with the same strong arm anchoring him in place. 

“Let go of me!” Akihito growled, kicking at air as he slammed his fists into the dwarf’s back. 

“Another outburst?” the dwarf tsked. 

Akihito fumed. “Don’t fuck with m—”

A resounding crack cut off his tirade, and it took everything Akihito had just to breathe through it. 

“The other two were warnings,” the dwarf said, and Akihito bit back a whimper as the man patted the spot on his ass that he’d just slapped. “That was a punishment. Do not press me to give you more.”

Akihito was quiet the rest of the way, doing his best to breathe through the pain still radiating in his backside as the dwarf took them deeper into the mountain. 

“This was all built by my family, you know,” Asami recalled proudly. “Every dwarf under The Mountain comes from a long and hardy line, and every single hand helped to craft the tunnels we pass through now.”

Swallowing, Akihito managed to grit out, “Ordering others from the comfort of a throne does not count as ‘building.’”

“Aye,” Asami agreed lightly, though a sudden pat on Akihito’s ass betrayed the stirring temper underneath. “However, dwarven kings are not picked for their lineage, but rather their nature, and my family put their hands to this stone generations over." 

"So, what?" Akihito rolled his eyes. "You were chosen?" 

"I’d say my fate was sealed as Prince Under the Mountain when I transformed Smaug’s bones into drakestone.”

“So what, your sire’s name inspired you?” Akihito snorted.

“More like I was given my name for the feat I had performed,” Asami shrugged, jostling Akihito. “I take it your surname was not earned?”

Akihito rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know what it is.” 

“No,” Asami agreed, “And since we won’t be running into your kin anytime soon, I’m sure that I won’t know until you decide to tell me yourself, Master Hobbit.”

There was a threat there – one that Akihito couldn’t ignore.

“Is that your way of telling me that I’m stuck here?” he bristled. 

“Oh yes,” Asami nodded, finally stopping at a copper door. He wrapped his knuckles against the metal in an odd pattern, only to chuckle when it creaked open and Akihito flinched in surprise. “Stuck is exactly what I’d say you are.”  
__

It was with a flurry of precision that Asami managed to swiftly carry the hobbit inside his quarters, lock the door behind them, and drop the hobbit on his bed. 

“H-hey!” the halfling yelped, putting up another fight as Asami ignored his feeble ramblings and pinned him to a pile of furs. “Wait, s-stop—”

“My, my, little Hobbit,” Asami smiled, wide and full, well aware that he was showing off his canines. “One might think you don’t know the situation you’re in.”

“I know quite well, thank you!” the hobbit snapped back, barely managing to land a kick against Asami’s side. “I know a crazed dwarf kidnapped me because he thinks my smaller stature means I can’t fight back!”

“Really?” Asami laughed, loud and honest as he grabbed the hobbit’s leg just under the knee and shoved, spreading it far from the other. As the hobbit fumed beneath him, Asami took advantage and slid in between those legs. 

“Don’t!” the hobbit shoved. 

“But hobbit, didn’t you know?” he chuckled, crowding in close as he licked along the hobbit’s jawline. “Your kind is slave stock around here.” 

“What?” the hobbit breathed, pausing for just a moment before resuming his struggles. “No, that’s imposs—”

“Oh yes,” Asami whispered in the shell of the hobbit’s ear. It was curved to a point, so similar to a dwarf’s, but also much smaller – more delicate. “Just as impossible as the betrayal of a hobbit, so quick and nimble they are in the pursuit of riches.”

“R-riches…” Akihito huffed out, still struggling.

“The Arkenstone, little hobbit. The very same that Bilbo Baggins stole from an ancient king, and angered him so by his betrayal that the dwarf lifted the hobbit into the air and threatened to throw him onto the rocks below.”

All at once, the Halfling grew very still. “Bilbo?” he repeated. 

“Know of him, do you?” Asami grinned cruelly. “Sing songs in honor of his name, I expect?”

“N-no,” Akihito swallowed, shaking his head. He looked very small underneath Asami, and the way that his platinum curls framed his soft face against the pillow made him seem about as dangerous as Asami’s worst hunting socks. It was making the dwarf want to lean in, and properly overtake the small creature. 

“You’ve read stories about him then,” Asami supplied, taking advantage of the hobbit’s stillness to brush a finger against his cheek.

“Ah, well – no,” the hobbit looked away, nervously licking his lips. “He’s, um, he’s my cousin.” 

Asami froze. Surely the little thing was lying. If nothing else, the halfling looked nothing like the infamous hobbit burglar was rumored to – surely they weren’t related. It was a trick, had to be.

“…And why,” he finally chewed out. “Would you reveal such a thing, little Hobbit?”

The Halfling threw a quick glance at Asami, his amber eyes so expressive as he looked up from beneath his dark lashes. “You wouldn’t dare bed the enemy, would you?”

Definitely a trick, then. “And what is your name, hobbit? Does it follow your story so closely that it is ‘Baggins’ as well?”

That made the Halfling whip his head back up to properly glare at Asami. “I’m a Takaba,” he spit. 

“Takaba…” Asami said slowly, testing it on his tongue. “How unlike a hobbit to have an aggressive name,” he said, flicking a finger against the Halfling’s brow. “I’ve only heard of Harfoots and Tooks, but never a ‘Takah-ba’ hobbit.” 

“I didn’t say it was common,” he growled, twisting beneath Asami as he resumed his struggles.

“Not unlike your small feet,” Asami smirked, leaning in closer. The hobbit’s face suddenly burned red, and Asami was happy to take that as a sign the Halfling hadn’t missed the feel of his bulge against his. 

“How do you know I’m a hobbit, then?” the hobbit snarled, wiggling as if to put distance between them. “I don’t look like a proper hobbit, and according to you, I don’t even sound like one—”

Asami released the hobbit's legs and dove in closer, caging him in with arms above his head. The Halfling immediately stopped moving, and – if Asami didn’t know any better – he’d say he’d stopped breathing, as well. 

“Lucky for me, you made that very clear on the moor,” Asami reminded him.

“That was before I knew you kidnapped hobbits—”

“You never asked,” Asami cut in. 

“And all because someone said my uncle Bilbo robbed your king,” he scoffed.

“The King said it,” Asami scowled. “And the allegiance with the elves and men confirms it.”

“The fuck?” the hobbit frowned. “Allegiance? Sounds like my uncle did you a favor—”

“He robbed the King Under the Mountain,” Asami cut him off, his humor for the small hobbit dying. “And you and yours must pay for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I KNOW.  
> No sex, not yet -- there was just too much to set up!  
> Next time ;)


	3. Honeyed Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my list, checking it twice -- and realized you haven't gotten an update in over a month!  
> Enjoy this lively update with plot progression and XXX aftermath ;)

Asami had not left his chambers for a week when he finally emerged. As the magical lock untwisted from his knock and the doors opened before him, he had half a mind to reseal them and step right back inside. Alas, his captain of the guard was waiting for him, determined to collect him.

“My liege,” Kadut bowed, though his eyes never lowered. 

“I trust all is well?” Asami asked cooly. Kadut didn’t answer, but looked rather pointedly at the door as Asami carefully closed it behind himself with a knock and stepped into the hall. 

“Resetting the spell? Surely you don’t want to lock out a servant sent to tend the sheets,” Kadut snapped.

Asami couldn’t help but grin at his oldest friend. “I doubt any amount of scrubbing would help them now.”

Kadut clenched his jaw at that. “Sir—”

“Don’t start,” Asami sighed, waving him off. “He’s mine to do with as I please.”

“Fine,” Kadut growled, falling into line with his king as Asami started toward the throne room. “Then allow me to address all that you have missed in court these past few days,” he hissed instead.

“Please do,” Asami smirked, amused. 

“For one, the dwarven advisors have taken it upon themselves to see to the elven allegiance in your absence,” he began. 

“Surely they haven’t done anything too foolish in the week I’ve been away,” Asami chuckled carelessly. It wouldn’t be the first time his advisors had tried to interfere with his plans, though Asami always had final say as the king. 

“The problem is that you haven’t been away,” Kadut whispered sharply. “You’ve been in your chambers, with your kidnapped hobbit—”

“As the law allows me to do, or have you all forgotten?” Asami scowled, finally losing his humor as he gave Kadut a threatening glance.

“All I’m saying is, word has spread,” Kadut warned. “And your advisors have fed the gossip in their favor, spreading rumors like, ‘Our king has not yet forgotten the laws of old,’ or, ‘the grudges of King Oakenshield are still remembered.’ And yesterday – yesterday! – I heard one of the chambermaids tell a kitchen boy, ‘Hobbits first, elves later.’ They’re undercutting your progress with your opposing actions of late, Sire.” 

“Opposing.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, opposing,” Kadut said, answering it anyway. “My liege, you’re mere months away from sealing an alliance with the elves, and you’ve already smoothed out an understand with the mortals we trade with! Why do you jeopardize your advancement of our people with this imprisonment of a stranger? You know his race is the only thing giving you the right, the very thing you’re so championed for speaking against—”

“Enough,” Asami stopped, turning to face Kadut with a snarl. “The hobbit changes nothing.”

“Then you’d better tell the elves that,” Kadut hissed back. “Because ambassadors arrived two days ago from Mirkwood, and no one has talked to them but your scheming advisors.” 

Asami cursed, and changed course for the council room.

\--

Akihito woke slowly. He wasn’t sure when he’d last passed out, but the motionless plug in his ass and leather gag stuffing his mouth immediately flooded his heart with relief. Asami wouldn’t have left him full unless he’d accepted a break, otherwise the dwarf would be presently filling Akihito himself or cleaning him out for more.

Keeping his eyes closed and feigning sleep, Akihito moved his arms the slightest bit to test his bonds. The silk tied to his wrists resisted him immediately, and a small tug of his legs confirmed that his ankles were still bound, too. 

Listening out for any sound of Asami in the room, Akihito took a chance and cracked one eye open. 

Complete darkness greeted him. Closing his eye again, Akihito strained his ears to listen out for even the slightest sound that the dwarf was nearby, then blinked both eyes wide to adjust to the dark.

One of the few things Akihito had been able to observe while he was being “broken in,” as the dwarf king put it, was the darkness. Apparently, living under a mountain meant most everything Akihito was familiar with from growing up under a hill, plus no windows. That meant no sunlight, no moonlight, and certainly no easy escape. 

Asami had kept the space lit with floating lanterns and flickering candles for most of their interactions, but it seemed Asami had finally left, and taken the light with him.

\--

“My lords,” Asami greeted the elves. They were as pristine as ever, sitting straight in their chairs with glistening robes and calculating eyes. It was impossible to judge their mood. “My deepest regrets for keeping your waiting,” he said with a glare at his advisors. They too were already in the council room, and when Asami walked in, the silence that greeted him assured him that he’d just interrupted a meeting. 

“King Under the Mountain,” a redheaded elf inclined his head at Asami in a slight bow. “We were hoping this trip would allow an audience with you. We apologize for the sudden appearance.”

“Not at all,” Asami answered gracefully, taking his seat at the head of the table. “We always welcome visits from our neighbors.”

“That is precisely why we are here,” a brunette with twisted silver in his hair spoke calmly. “We recently encountered a unique visitor in our woods – a hobbit.” 

“We already told you!” Varbul Flintbuckle, Asami’s lead advisor, spat. “We haven’t encountered a hobbit here! Not for decades!”

The brunette elf did not waiver, but blinked simply and kept his eyes on Asami. “Has the hobbit found your mountain, King Drakestone?”

Asami met his gaze. So that was why the elves had not yet departed after two days of getting the runaround from his advisors: they already knew he was here.

“Yes,” Asami answered just as calmly. “He sleeps Under the Mountain as we speak.”

While his advisors made choked sounds from across the table, the elves glanced openly at one another, apparently relieved. 

“May we speak with him?” the redhead blurted, and in a rare moment of vulnerability, looked at Asami hopefully.

Asami felt his heart quicken in pace – whether in anger or dread, Asami wasn’t quite sure – but he kept his face impassive. “As I said,” he smiled sadly, “Our guest is sleeping.”

\--

Akihito had just barely finished wriggling out of his bonds.

Well, at least the one tied to his left wrist.

He’d been struggling with it since he convinced himself that Asami wasn’t waiting to punish him from the shadows, and had managed to wear the fabric out enough to allow him some give and slip it up his hand. Now he just had to get it over his knuckles, and…

Success!

Akihito cried out in muffled relief behind his gag, and quickly used his free hand to undo the knot on his other wrist. As the silk came undone and his arms were allowed to stretch and bend, Akihito sat up to free his legs. 

\--

Asami glowered at his team of advisors. Despite their botched handlings and obvious deceit, the elves had been sent away with an air of peace and goodwill. The advisors, however, were sitting together, collectively tensed as if ready to pounce.

“You blatantly lied to visiting ambassadors of an imminent ally, and failed to consult me in the two days they were Under the Mountain,” Asami accused through clenched teeth. 

The younger Rathic Gravelback jumped up as if to speak, but Flintbuckle cut him off before he could begin. 

“They wanted your hobbit,” he said angrily. “He is your right; they all but demanded him!”

“And yet they did not,” Asami replied boredly, doing his best to hide his own anger at the elves from his advisors. “Else, they would not have returned to Mirkwood without him.”

“With a return visit already planned in just a month’s time!” Gravelback yelled. 

“To finalize our alliance,” Asami agreed easily, though he himself had found the proposed date odd. Elves had an interesting approach to time, and were never impatient. Yet the sooner seemed better for them concerning the hobbit.

“Or bring an army to our door demanding your hobbit!” Flintbuckle pounded on the table. 

“And even if they do,” Asami growled, his hands turning into fists as he gripped the armrests of his chair. “You will not treat them as anything other than allies.”

\--

Akihito whimpered as he limped across the room. The dildo Asami had left up his ass was abandoned on the floor, and the leather gag loose around his neck. 

“Aww fuck,” Akihito whined, doing his best to stay upright as he used the wall for support. 

His backside felt oddly numb whenever he stopped, but a twinge of pain would shoot up his spine and down into his thighs at the slightest movement. It made his eyes tear up, but he knew he couldn’t rest – not if he wanted to escape before Asami came back.

Pausing to lean against the doorway of the bedroom, Akihito squinted in the darkness. “Where the fuck’s the door?” he muttered to himself, massaging his lower back as he tried to remember where Asami had brought him into the room from. 

Settling his gaze on an entryway off to the right, Akihito made up his mind and stepped beyond the doorframe. 

“Gah!” 

The moment Akihito stepped foot outside of the bedroom, he felt something plunge into his asshole. He gasped, dropping to his knees as he just barely managed to catch himself from falling face-first onto the stone floor. 

“What…what…” Akihito panted between thrusts, crying as his whole body jerked forward while something moved in and out of him at an unrelenting pace. 

\--

Asami all but stomped back to his chambers. He’d already been gone too long, and the events of the day had ruined the good mood he’d started the morning with. 

Knocking quickly on his door, he crossed his arms impatiently as the magic unlocked, and stepped into his chambers the moment it opened for him.

“Ugh!”

Asami froze at the noise. He was halfway through the door, and torchlight from the cavern hall was spilling into the room from behind him to illuminate a sliver of light across the floor. 

There, sprawled out with his ass jerking in the air and his head hidden in his arms, was Akihito. 

Asami gulped, and closed the door. 

\--

Akihito lifted his head up and blinked blearily into the darkness as he heard footsteps come toward him. 

“Ahhhh…” he tried to speak, gasping as the thing attacking him from behind seemed to double its pace. “Asamiiiiii?” he managed to moan out. 

“My, my,” Asami said softly, and Akihito would have jumped in surprise if he had the energy. Instead, he merely cried out when he felt rough fingers caress his cheek. They wiped away his tears and traveled down to his chin, where they gripped and tipped his head upward. 

Akihito could just barely make out Asami’s eyes in the darkness.

“You made it quite far from the bed,” Asami commented breathily, his lust evident. 

“H-help me,” Akihito panted, his eyes half-closed as they stared up at Asami. “Something…” he breathed through a particularly hard thrust. “It has me,” he begged.

“Ah, you don’t know what’s fucking you, do you?” Asami asked gently, and Akihito could just make out the cruel smile on his face. “It’s your toy, little hobbit. It’s enchanted to fill you beyond the bedroom, and keep you entertained in my absence.” 

“Wha…” Akihito turned his question into a whimper when Asami snapped his fingers just as the toy thrust in to the hilt, finally resting from where it was lodged deep within him. Akihito swallowed hard, and tried again now that it had stopped. “Wh-why?”

“Because,” Asami hummed, reaching a hand around Akihito to slowly pull the toy from him. Akihito whimpered through it, but sighed in relief when it finally left him. Asami kissed his sweaty forehead and whispered against him, “You are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This three-chapter story just turned into five.  
> Kind of hoping it doesn't turn into more, but what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Honeyed Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all fluff, but still has some important moments near the end.

At first, Akihito had tried to reason with the dwarf. 

“You can’t possibly expect to keep me here,” he’d insisted. “Hobbits live near gardens and streams, not inside rocks and mountain caves. I’m just – I’m not built for this kind of place!”

“No,” Asami had agreed slowly; thoughtfully. “You are not. Rather, you are weak…” he held him down. “…and thin…” he slid a hand between his thighs. “…and not at all hardened for the mountain.”

He’d taken him then, and again and again. 

Akihito still did not understand, but he no longer tried to reason with him. 

\--

“Why?” Akihito croaked, his throat raw after hours of use.

“What?” Asami hummed, brushing his fingers against the hobbit’s pale throat. 

Akihito swallowed hard. “Why doesn’t it hurt?”

Asami wondered at that. “Why did you think it would?”

The hobbit squirmed in his arms. “It’s…unnatural. I didn’t think…”

Asami chuckled. He knew what the hobbit was thinking: _I didn’t think it would fit_. Asami himself had experienced the same thought, but dwarves were nothing if not stubborn.  


“Do you like it?” Asami asked plainly, moving a hand to stroke the hobbit’s backside. 

“What?” Akihito flushed, the blush spreading like wildfire to his ears and neck. “N-no!” he pushed Asami’s hand away. “Who would?!”

But Asami had seen the hobbit’s face twisted in pleasure too many times to believe otherwise. Gripping Akihito’s thin wrist, he pulled the boy closer and stared him down. “If you like it,” he said slowly, “Then wouldn’t that make it natural?”

The hobbit stared back, terrified. 

\--

Akihito quickly learned not to leave the bedroom. It turned out his dwarven captor was a spell caster, though he made it quite clear that he was no such thing.

“Dwarves do not cast,” he growled angrily, snatching up the spell book that Akihito had discovered. “We craft. Runes channel our magic in everything we build; in our weapons and our homes.”

“And your sex toys,” Akihito countered with a snort, attempting to shame the dwarf. 

Asami only smiled. “Keep it up, little hobbit,” he warned with a shake of the book. “And I shall craft some lovely toys just for you, built to work in the bedroom or out.” 

So, no leaving the bedroom, unless Akihito wanted one of Asami’s cursed objects to pin him down until the dwarf returned. Not that Asami ever left him free to roam in the first place; typically he left him tied up in silk, or – if Asami was feeling especially arduous – in gold chains weighed down by heavy jewels. Those he spun like a spider’s web, tying Akihito’s legs up with his head down.

The silk was easier, and simpler to unravel as of late. Akihito had half a mind to think his dwarf was leaving the knots loose on purpose, but Asami never played fair, let alone gave free passes. 

\--

There was something pleasing about finding the hobbit utterly defenseless in his bed, wrapped up in a pile of furs he’d skinned himself. 

The first time he’d come upon Akihito in such a state was almost shocking. The hobbit was motionless, tucked under the dark pelts with his golden hair sticking out like a sunburst against them, his red lips drawn tight in the cold with the whole mound rising slowly with each relaxed breath. 

Asami had joined him that night, and taken him sweetly without removing the warmth of the furs. 

Now Asami found himself looking for the same scene each time he visited the hobbit after dark. He still left him tied up, but if the restraints he tied were halfhearted, it’s not like the Halfling had anywhere to go – except further into his bed, comfortable amid the furs.

\--

One morning, Asami did not tie Akihito to the bed. 

“You are to accompany me,” Asami ordered, his tone gentle but eyes alight with a strange severity. 

“Where?” Akihito asked, dumbfounded. 

“Court,” Asami answered just as simply, and dumped several sets of folded clothes into Akihito’s lap. “Put these on.”

“All of them?” Akihito asked incredulously, lifting shirt after shirt up to admire. He hadn’t been given anything to wear since Asami had ripped what he’d been wearing the first night he’d arrived, and the embroidered tunics suddenly in his hands were unmatched in quality and design.

Asami’s eyes flashed. “All of them,” he repeated.

\--

In the end, Asami added two more layers to the seven Akihito was already wearing before allowing him outside. The hobbit didn’t understand; he huffed and puffed, exaggerating the effort required to move around in such a bundled state. But Asami was taking no chances – he wasn’t about to let another dwarf see just what sort of body the Halfling was hiding.

Akihito wasn’t a normal hobbit; that much Asami had discerned when he’d seen the Halfling’s small feet and swirling amber eyes. No, Akihito was an unusual creature, and the round form Asami had heard most hobbits supported was just one of the many differences between Akihito and his cousins. 

The first night Asami had bedded him, he’d been mesmerized by Akihito’s sun-kissed skin – so different from the ivory of mountain-dwelling dwarves – and slender body that led up to Akihito’s clever fingers and down to his quick feet. 

“This way,” Asami ushered Akihito ahead, making sure to keep a step behind the hobbit. There’d be no end to the rumors if someone saw Akihito walking beside him like an equal.

“My liege!” 

Akihito whirled around at the voice, and Asami bit back a long sigh. He’d hoped to get Akihito to the council room without running into his meddlesome Captain of the Guard. 

“Kadut,” Asami addressed his friend coolly, subtly placing a hand on Akihito’s shoulder. Kadut glanced over at the movement, and smiled weakly at Akihito. Asami almost wanted to laugh at the attempt.

“My King,” Kadut squared his shoulders, looking back to Asami with a furrowed brow. “I did not realize you would have company this morning.” 

“I have company every morning,” Asami answered, annoyed. “It is the hobbit who will have company today.”

“Hey!” Akihito shrugged off his hand, blushing. Asami didn’t move to grab him again, and allowed Akihito to cross his arms as he stayed in place beside him. He was sure the hobbit could guess just how many runes in every copper button were tying them together, should Akihito try to make a run for it. 

“I…see,” Kadut agreed slowly, thinly veiling a differing opinion. “And where will he take his company?” 

“Court,” Asami said curtly. 

“The—the court?!” Kadut hissed, stepping closer to Asami as he feverishly glanced about. “My lord, you can’t possibly—”

“You said yourself, word has spread,” Asami cut him off. “And with ambassadors due from the woods in a week’s time, I suggest we treat his presence as a normalcy rather than an anomaly.”

“The woods?” Akihito perked up, glancing between the two dwarfs nervously. “What, are elves coming here?”

Kadut answered with a breezy, “No,” at the same time that Asami responded with a no-nonsense, “Yes,” causing the two to glare at one another. 

“Asami,” Akihito frowned up at him, and Kadut looked like he was about to have a conniption at the lack of title there. “I can’t be here when the elves arrive.” 

“Oh?” Asami asked innocently, doing his best to quell his interest, lest he spook the hobbit. “And why, pray tell, is that?”

“They…” Akihito opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed as if the words died in his throat, and he quickly closed his mouth again. 

“Akihito?” Asami frowned, reaching a hand out to cup the hobbit’s face. 

“You know, on second thought,” Akihito grinned, licking his lips. “I’d really like to meet an elf.”

\--

Akihito didn’t really want to meet an elf. 

At least, not the elves from Mirkwood. He hadn’t forgotten the feel of their arrows whizzing by his head as he raced through the forest, or the haunting call from an archer just before he jumped into the river below. 

He’d almost told Asami as much, but as he looked up to the dwarf outfitted in the same armor Akihito always saw him dress in before leaving the room – leaving Akihito – alone for hours on end in the place Asami had chosen as his imprisonment, he’d suddenly wondered just when he’d started to trust the dwarf. 

He needed to remember that Asami was his jailor, nothing more. 

“You did not encounter elves in your travels?”

Akihito glanced sideways at Asami. They had made it to court, and Asami had barely had time to help him into a golden seat before a dwarf addressed the King Under the Mountain with his case. Even now, a dwarf mineralist with a long, red beard was appealing to Asami about mining rights, and yet the king was whispering to Akihito. 

“No,” Akihito shook his head. “Though, I did meet some lovely trees,” he added, doing his best to convince the dwarf with a little truth in the lie. 

Asami just grunted, and straightened in his seat. 

Sitting like that, Akihito couldn’t help but notice that Asami was the tallest dwarf in the room. And what a room it was: silver ceilings and golden floors glittered among the torchlight, while gems of all kinds made up mosaics along the walls. Akihito was following one particular line of red and green gemstones, when he accidentally made eye contact with a silver-haired dwarf across the room. 

It wasn’t the first Akihito had caught someone looking at him, but that hardly made him feel any better. Hobbits, apparently, were every bit the rarity Asami had professed, but Akihito knew that meant he was also probably just as hated. 

Which was why he needed to leave. Unfortunately, the law Asami was so fond of citing didn’t give much room for audience among the dwarves, but perhaps the elves would remember the hobbit that got away and demand him as their prisoner. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but Akihito was sure the elven escort back to Mirkwood would provide an easier escape than sitting alone in Asami’s chambers, hoping for a way out that didn’t rouse any of Asami’s cursed instruments. 

“Master Hobbit.”

Akihito jumped, jerking left to see that Kadut was the one who had just whispered in his ear. “Y-yes?” he asked, glancing at Asami. But the dwarf king wasn’t looking at him – his eyes were ahead.

“The King Under the Mountain has asked that I escort you back to your chambers,” Kadut said quietly, sweeping his hand as if to give Akihito room to stand. 

“Uh, sure,” Akihito agreed easily, glad to have a chance to get out of the spotlight. Scooting to the edge of his chair, he glanced at the ground beneath his feet. He’d needed help getting up, and now his pride wondered if it’d be any real trouble to jump down unassisted. 

“Kadut,” Asami hissed, and immediately the soldier jumped into action. 

“Oh – sorry,” he offered a smile, extending an arm. Akihito took it quickly, his face burning as he couldn’t help but wonder just how many dwarves were watching, and hopped down. 

\--

“He knows them,” Asami seethed. “The elves. And they know him.” 

“You don’t know that,” Kadut sighed, doing his best to be the voice of reason. 

They were both debating the hobbit-elf situation in the council room, free from the prying eyes of civilians and advisors. Here, they were the same they had been growing up – two dwarf comrades known for their equal bravery and steel. 

“Of course I don’t know,” Asami snapped. “Because he’s hiding it from me.”

“Why don’t you ask him outright, then?” Kadut cocked an eyebrow, lifting another stein to his lips. “He seems to trust you.” 

But Asami just shook his head. “He trusts that I am in charge, for the moment.” 

“Hah!” Kadut forced a laugh. “Leave it to you to find a bold hobbit.” 

Asami gave a wry smile. If the old stories were to be believed, hobbits were peaceful, almost cowardly things. Yet here was Akihito, a hobbit oddity. 

“Sometimes I wish he was easier,” Asami picked up his own stein, throwing back the tankard only to dip it into the beer trough again. “Easier to please. Easier to keep.”

That gave Kadut pause. “My lord—”

“Don’t start that shit here,” Asami spat. “Talk to me honestly.”

“…Fine,” Kadut shrugged, peering into his stein like the copper color of his beer contained all the answers. “Asami, speaking to you as my childhood friend: you can’t keep him.”

“And why the hell not?” Asami grumbled. 

“Because he’s a slave here,” Kadut flicked his eyes up to meet his king’s. “And your future for The Mountain cannot come to fruition with a living embodiment of the very thing you’re trying to change.”

“I’m trying to build up our allies—” Asami argued.

“You’re trying to change perceptions that are generations in the making,” Kadut corrected him. “Don’t tell me setting that hobbit free wouldn’t knock a few hurdles off your list.” 

Asami just grunted, and downed another drink. “The hobbit is not something I am willing to lose.” 

“Careful, Asami,” Kadut raised his glass. “Or one of those allies might just make you give him up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiming to get this story finished before the new year.


	5. Honeyed Greed

As the days passed, Akihito found himself spending long hours in the company of the King Under the Mountain. Conscious, public hours, with every eye in the room boring into his back.

It was unnerving, and if Akihito wasn’t so desperate to get out of Asami’s chambers, he would have downright hated it. 

Asami, on the other hand, took it in stride. 

“Come here,” the dwarf beckoned him over to the bed. Akihito glanced at him warily before shuffling closer, crossing his arms as he went.

“I just finished dressing,” Akihito huffed. “In all my layers.” Asami still refused to allow him outside in less than five, no matter how much he complained.

“So I see,” Asami agreed, reaching out a hand to tug at Akihito’s blonde bangs. “Your hair is a mess.”

Akihito slapped him away. “We can’t all have perfect manes,” he scowled, glancing at Asami’s perfectly tame beard and braided locks. 

Asami seemed to pause, looking at Akihito thoughtfully. Calculating. 

“What?” Akihito asked suspiciously, inching away from the perverse dwarf. 

“Stay still,” Asami finally spoke, pulling Akihito back to him with an arm around his waist and a hand reaching for his hair. 

\--

Braids suited the hobbit. 

“It feels weird,” Akihito said slowly, assessing his hair in the reflection of a sapphire. Asami just smirked, knowing full well how foolish he must look to be beaming at his own handiwork, but he couldn’t ignore the regal way his hobbit wore the style. 

“It may, at first,” Asami grunted, doing his best to hide the pride creeping into his tone. “But this design tethers the locks without pulling on the scalp. You’ll get used to it – it’s been passed down my line for generations,” he said. “As are each dwarf’s braids and craft.” 

“Craft—what, the runes?” Akihito asked excitedly, suddenly dropping the sapphire as he turned inquisitive eyes up at Asami. “The runes are crafted differently?”

Asami frowned, honestly at odds with how he should answer the Halfling as he considered what Akihito might do with such information. “Each is…unique,” he answered at last. “And none are to be trifled with.”

That made Akihito grimace, and a subconscious rub to his lower back told Asami exactly where the hobbit’s mind had gone. 

\--

Asami was becoming reckless.

“Wait! Asami—”

“Get inside!” Kadut hissed, pushing Akihito back into Asami’s chambers. 

“No!” Akihito tried to fight him, jumping and clawing as he scrambled to catch sight of Asami as Kadut moved to close the door. Akihito just barely saw The King Under the Mountain before it closed, wincing as he watched Asami bring a hammer down upon the legs of a dwarf trying to crawl away. 

“You dare harm him!” Asami was roaring. “He who belongs to your king?!”

“H-he is filth!” the dwarf shouted back, shaking his fist at Asami. The blonde braid he’d roughly ripped from Akihito’s head could just barely be seen through clenched fingers. 

Kadut only just pressed the door into place before more guards burst into the hall, and Asami brought the hammer down for a second swing.

\--

The elves were set to return in three days, and Akihito hadn’t been allowed outside in two. 

“Asa-ah! Asami…” Akihito gasped, desperately holding onto his sanity as the dwarf spread his legs wider, thrusting in to the hilt with each jerk of hips snapping against his. “P-please. I can’t—”

“You can,” Asami growled, his eyes alight in the same fury that had gripped him since he’d reentered the room. “You can take me,” he snarled, “Only me.”

\--

Akihito had never known of blowjobs before, as he doubted anyone from Hobbiton ever had. He should’ve known better than to say as such when Asami asked.

“Ah-ah!” Akihito cried, his thin fingers curling in the dwarf’s black braids as he came within his hot mouth. Asami did not pull away, but kept Akihito’s spent dick captive as he swirled his thick tongue underneath it. 

“S-stop,” Akihito panted, lightly pushing against the dwarf’s forehead. “Just c-came…I’m too sensitive,” he begged.

Asami finally grunted, and released Akihito without spilling a drop. 

In the temporary silence, Akihito closed his eyes and prayed that Asami’s onslaught was finally over. 

Then he heard Asami moving amongst the furs, and the tell-tale clink of the dwarf’s favorite golden restraints. 

Akihito tried to curl in on himself, but Asami was already grabbing his arms to pull him toward the headboard. 

\--

It was with a painful pounding in his head that Akihito awoke to a murmur of voices. 

“…quite bedridden, as you can see.”

“Such a pale state for a hobbit. When did you say he came to you?”

“On the eve of the last New Moon.” Akihito squeezed his eyes extra shut at that voice, immediately recognizing it as Asami’s. He was certain that if he made the brute aware that he was conscious, he’d find himself pinned down for more. 

“The New Moon? When our last ambassadors arrived?” 

“It was terrible timing,” someone – a dwarf, Akihito was sure by the way he rolled his R’s – replied. “Showing up unannounced, demanding to know if we had a hobbit within our mountain…”

“To which you stated you did not.” That man did not sound like a dwarf. His voice was too crisp. 

“To which we were careful to answer, for the hobbit’s own safety,” Asami spoke again. “Even now, we do not know why you are so interested in our sleeping guest.”

“…Such things are better discussed behind closed doors.”

“Well then,” Asami said cooly. Akihito heard footsteps leading away, and then a smug, “Shall we?” 

\--

Asami lounged in his chair at the council table only after the elves had taken their own seats. He looked out among them suspiciously, recognizing the ambassadors from the previous visit, and eyeing two more that he was sure he’d never seen before.

The elder of the unknown elves spoke almost immediately. 

“King Drakestone,” the elf nodded at him in a rushed acknowledgment of a bow. “We have come to request transport of the hobbit back to Mirkwood.”

Asami blinked at the bold request, careful to keep up a cool look of indifference. After a moment, he trusted his own voice enough not to betray his anger. “Why?” he asked simply. 

The younger elf shared an incredulous look with another. “Does it matter?” he turned his lavender eyes back on Asami. “Or have you already made up your mind to keep him within your mountain?”

Asami’s advisors bristled at the insinuation there, but Asami leaned backwards, relaxed. 

“I thought we had something to discuss,” Asami scoffed with a cruel smile. “Or do you plan to keep me guessing with half-truths and demands?” Tapping the arm of his chair, he shook his head in disappointment. “I expected more of Mirkwood Elves.”

“I am not of Mirkwood,” the older elf finally spoke, leveling a glare at Asami. “And that hobbit belongs to me.”

\--

“Whoa,” Akihito muttered to himself. 

He’d waited several heartbeats after the footfalls had disappeared before opening his eyes, ready to bolt out of Asami’s bed and give himself a proper bath. 

He hadn’t expected to find himself in a stark-white healing room with floor to ceiling windows. 

Squirming out from under the mound of pelts someone had heaped upon him, Akihito stood on shaky limbs and grasped at the dozen other empty healing beds to keep him upright as he crossed the room. 

“Where…” he breathed, finally stopping to lean against the pane of a marigold-tinted window. The sunlight was harsh against his eyes after so long in the dark, and as Akihito took a breath to steady his jellied legs, he blinked back tears and forced himself to gaze out through the glass.

There, spread out like a painting before him, were lush grasslands beneath the Mountain, stretching gracefully down to the bustling mortal town of Dale. Akihito’s breath fogged up the glass as he pressed his face against it, his eyes wide as they tried to take in every detail while his fingers itched for his sketchbook. 

A sudden crash outside the room pulled Akihito away from the view. 

Scrambling back toward the bed he’d left, Akihito realized he wouldn’t make it in time with his legs shaking so much and only just managed to duck behind a silver cart as the door burst open. 

\--

Asami was seeing red. 

“Don’t you touch him!” he bellowed, the threat in his words coming from a deep, dark place in his chest as he tore after the elf. “Don’t you fucking touch a hair on him!” 

The elf ignored him, and – though it terrified Asami to admit it – he was getting away. Thankfully, the focus the elf had to spend on the dozens of guards flooding the hall to aid their King Under the Mountain didn’t leave the elf any room to spell a curse after Asami, too. Instead, he was sending guards tumbling backwards with powerful magic and casting a clear path for himself to run back to the healing ward. 

Back to Akihito.

_“And that hobbit belongs to me,” the elf had declared._

_“Like hell he does,” Asami seethed._

_“You don’t understand,” the elf sneered, standing to glare Asami down. “He’s my son.”_

“Stop!” Asami snarled, yelling after the elf as blood rushed into his ears and his temper flared. Nevertheless, the elf persisted, and Asami felt his heart jump as the elf threw soldiers against the healing ward’s defenses. 

_“You lie!” Asami had hissed._

_“My name is Eirik Takaba,” the elf challenged back. “Tell me, what namesake does the hobbit go by?”_

“No, no, no!” Asami mumbled, hissing the word like a curse as he failed to catch the elf before the bastard slipped into the ward through a broken door. “No!”

With soldiers at his back and wounded dwarves at his feet, Asami charged ahead, finally managing to make it inside the healing ward himself. 

Immediately, he began running to the bed he’d left Akihito in, but stopped dead when he saw the cot empty. 

“Where is he?” the powerful elf demanded.

Asami snapped his head at the question. 

“Why ask me?” Asami growled, throwing his shoulders back as he began stomping toward the elf. “We both know—” he grunted, raising his hammer. “—that you took him!”

The elf dismissed him with a flick of his wrist, sending Asami tumbling backwards into the far wall. 

“He is not here,” the elf bared his flat teeth. “Which means you are hiding him.”

“If he is truly hiding,” Asami growled, finding his feet as he hauled himself upright. “Then clearly he does not wish to see you. Naught that it matters,” Asami gripped his hammer tight. “Because he is not hiding – he is taken!” 

As Asami rushed forward and the elf raised his hand again, Asami gritted his teeth and planted his feet. He knew a little something about elf magic, and while dwarven runes were all about artistic application and mechanical skill, he knew elves were all about will. 

And he knew his will to keep Akihito would always outmatch another. 

As the pulse of magic pushed against Asami with the elf’s flippant wave, Asami clenched his jaw and punched the air with his hammer, the thought of a wet and pliant Akihito fueling his strike. 

\--

Akihito watched with wide eyes from behind the cart. He’d almost come out when the elf entered the ward and called for him, but then Asami had burst into the room, and the dwarf was nothing if not a vision to be feared. 

His eyes were glazed over – with what, Akihito couldn’t be sure, but it seemed to be rage. Sure enough, Asami charged at the elf, and Akihito found the scene to be so similar to the moment he had witnessed in the hall that he had to look away. 

Just now, though, Asami hadn’t swung at the elf; he’d hit air. A terrible, tangible wall of air that shimmered when struck. 

And then, suddenly, the light dissolved. 

“What?!” the elf gasped, and for the first time since Asami had entered the room, Akihito watched the ambassador look at Asami with real fear. 

“Your spells will not hold me, nor will it keep him from me,” Asami growled, advancing slowly. 

“H-he is not here,” the elf took a step back. “He must have left while we were meeting—”

“My hobbit does not run,” Asami sneered, raising his hammer. The elf raised a hand to shield his face, but otherwise did not move. 

The elf stared at Asami like he was seeing him for the first time. Akihito wondered why he didn’t run, not even as Asami began to take aim. The elf only begged, “Please! He’s not—”

But Asami wasn't listening. 

“Wait!”

Both creatures froze, only to turn wild eyes on Akihito. 

“Uh, just wait,” Akihito mumbled as he repeated himself, suddenly feeling very small in the face of Asami and the elf from where he'd jumped between them. “No one took me,” he said, awkwardly. "I-I'm right here."

Suddenly, the white clouding Asami’s eyes faded, and the dwarf dropped his hammer. 

“Akihito,” he said the word like a guttural growl, his arms already reaching for him. 

But the elf was faster. 

Before Akihito could blink, the elf was grabbing his arm. “With me,” he whispered, and with a flick of his hand, Akihito watched the ward around them fade away until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this piece just turned into a 9-chapter story.  
> #gottagetthatmpreg


	6. Honeyed Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas~

His father.

His father was an elf.

“I’m sure this must come as a shock,” the elf – Eirik Takaba – apologized gently. “Your mother shouldn’t have ever mentioned me.”

“N-no,” Akihito swallowed hard, fidgeting with a loose thread in his trousers as he stared at his lap. “She didn’t.”

“Good, good…” the elf nodded. He was leaning against the far wall of the room he’d magicked them to – a place he’d promised was safe.

“So,” Akihito chanced a glance at the elf. “Does this mean I can go home?”

The elf frowned as he met Akihito’s eyes. “Home?” he asked.

“The Shire,” Akihito supplied. “To Hobbiton.” To his mother. 

“Ah,” the elf looked away, and it gave Akihito a bad feeling. “The thing is,” the elf straightened, taking a hesitant step toward Akihito. “You aren’t…It’s just…” the elf licked his lips nervously, and it reminded Akihito terribly of his mother. “I’m afraid your current condition would only upset the quiet life in Hobbiton that you are so eager to return to.”

That made Akihito blush. He knew what he must look like – he could feel a twinge of pain from the hickeys Asami had branded upon his neck every time he moved his head, and the tussled braids in his hair must've made him seem wild. 

“I-I could do with a bath, but I’d appreciate a day or two of rest anyway,” Akihito admitted weakly. “Then I could—”

“Akihito,” the elf said gently, moving to sit down beside him on the lavish bed. “It is Akihito, isn’t it? That’s the name we agreed upon, before I left.”

“And why did you leave?” Akihito jumped up, throwing a glare at the polished elf. They were night and day, with Akihito in his dwarf’s furs and embroidery while the elf lounged in silk and silver. It made Akihito angry; and defensive and embarrassed—

“I didn’t want to,” the elf admitted bitterly. “But rumors of an elf-hybrid are hard to silence, and the rumblings of darker creatures followed soon after. It was clear they were either trying to capture elves in the hopes to breed their own half-bloods, or find out just what sort of creature had been able to make a half-elf themselves.”

“Why would they care?” Akihito scoffed. “Elves are nothing special.” He was nothing special, just a freak hobbit with too-small feet.

“Because of Valinor,” the elf replied simply. 

Akihito furrowed his brow at the name. He’d heard of it somewhere before, but he couldn’t quite place where. “Valinor,” he said aloud, testing the word as if it would jog his memory. 

“Yes,” the elf nodded with a sigh. “The Undying Lands. It is a paradise across the sea and home to the Valar, the powers of Middle-earth. And every other creature has been trying to find a way in since its creation.”

“Every other creature but elves?” Akihito raised an eyebrow. 

“Since the three kindred’s of elves live there, yes,” the elf agreed. "All elves are welcome."

“Can I…go there?” Akihito asked slowly, looking over at his father.

The elf met Akihito’s gaze head-on. “I do not know.”

\--  


Kadut approached Asami’s chambers with his shoulders back and his battle helmet nestled in the crook of his arm. It had been hours since the elves had disappeared with the king’s hobbit, and after the sun set over The Mountain with still no sign of them, Asami had called for war. 

“My liege!” Kadut yelled. At the same time, he rapped his knuckles against the door in a knock. 

Asami only took a moment to answer. 

“Unless you have found my hobbit,” he bellowed, “Leave me in peace!”

Kadut clenched his jaw and held back the smart retort he felt his king deserved. Even he couldn’t risk impudence when so many ears could be listening. “My king,” he tried instead, yelling back. “The men have gathered and your army is ready. Please advise.”

There was a slight pause after Kadut finished speaking, but then a crash sounded in the chambers, and he could hear Asami rushing toward the door. Stepping back, Kadut only just moved in time before Asami swung open the door and met him in the hall.

“We march for Mirkwood,” Asami growled, his eyes glazed over and white. Kadut swallowed at the half-dead appearance it gave the King Under the Mountain, but didn’t comment. Asam's eyes had been doing that whenever his king became protective over his hobbit as of late, and the royal healer had instructed Kadut to chalk it up to an abundance of craft magic brought on by rage. 

“Prepare a plan of attack on the morrow,” Asami demanded. “We move at dawn.”

\--

Akihito was sorrowful to learn that elves did not bathe, but rather showered. 

“Think of it like a fresh rainfall to be called upon whenever needed,” his father instructed. “It washes away grime rather than allowing the user to stew in it.”

Akihito couldn’t care less about the advancements of elven showers – rather, he just wanted to soak in a warm tub and let the steaming water soothe his muscles. Particularly, those still aching in his backside. 

“Thanks,” Akihito grumbled as his father offered him a layered cloth to dry with. 

“I’ve laid out a change of clothes on your bed,” the elf smiled, moving toward the door. “Call me if you need me.” And with the click of the lock behind him, Akihito was left alone. 

Finally.

With a long, drawn-out sigh, Akihito threw the cloth to the counter and scrubbed his face with his hands. It felt like an eternity since he’d truly been alone with his own thoughts -- or without the threat of a cursed dildo set to find his ass – and the lack of a threat was making him feel numb in relief.

“Fuck,” Akihito whispered brokenly to himself. The word echoed off the bathroom walls, and he shook his head to make it stop; to make the words stop repeating in his head.

\--

“I’m worried about him.”

Kadut groaned to himself as he finally looked up from the map stretched out across the council table. “Who?” he snapped, beyond annoyed that the foot soldier hadn’t taken the hint and just left already. 

“King Drakestone, sir.”

“Oh,” Kadut stopped glaring and straightened in his chair. He knew where this was going; had already heard the gossip flying about King Asami and his hobbit whore. “Look, soldier—”

“He looks quite a fright,” the young dwarf cut in anxiously, like he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “He ghosts through The Mountain with white eyes and a slack jaw. Just like the stories of old, d’you not think it?”

That gave Kadut pause. He hadn’t expected other dwarves to notice Asami’s eyes glazing over, but perhaps it was more obvious then he’d thought. “Stories of old?” he asked the lad. 

“Of King Oakshield, sir. About the gold sickness over the loss of the Arkenstone.”

_Gold sickness._

The legendary affliction was something Kadut had forgotten about, but now that the soldier gave it voice, he could feel a cold despair creeping into his bones.  
“…What is your name, lad?”

“Windrock, sir.”

“Well, Windrock,” Kadut stood from his chair and gave the lad a gentle grin. “Last I checked, the Arkenstone is still in place, and our king has not banished any of his kin from The Mountain—”

“Master Trollmace,” the lad interrupted. “He took insult to the hobbit’s wearing of dwarven braids and ripped them from the hobbit’s head. King Drakestone broke his legs and tossed him from a tower—”

“Windrock,” Kadut put every ounce of contempt and authority he could into the word. “What you speak of is treason. Our king is fine, and only acts to ensure respect is kept for King Under the Mountain. Understood?”

The young Windrock jerked his head in a quick bow and saluted Kadut. “Yes, sir.”

\--

Akihito felt odd wearing such light clothes after being stuffed into dwarven layers for so long. 

“It suits you,” his father said proudly as he helped him adjust a silver clasp. “Just like your mother.”

Akihito clenched his jaw at the flippant mention of her. It was hard to allow the elf before him to speak so fondly of his mother, not after he’d abandoned them. 

Akihito took a seat at the small marble table his father had set pastries and greens upon. Apparently, they were to dine together, and engage in conversation. Akihito wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass him by to question the elf further.

“Have you spoken to her?” Akihito asked lightly, averting his eyes as he placed a navy napkin over his knee. “Since you parted?”

His father sighed, and his face took on that long, faraway look Akihito was beginning to recognize every time they spoke of her at length. Even knowing that the elf had parted with her for good reason, Akihito still wanted to punch it off his face.

“We agreed not to,” the elf admitted. “An elf writing to a hobbit – or vise-versa – was sure to raise eyebrows, and we couldn’t let something happen to you out of our own selfishness.” 

“Ah,” Akihito muttered, angry to hear himself listed as the reason for his father’s absence yet again. 

“But…” the elf looked knowingly at Akihito and gave him a small, secret smile. “Your mother was always too stubborn for her own good, and she found another way.”

That was news to Akihito. His mother had always been the first to relent to nosy neighbors or angry cousins, no matter what another may have whispered about her. The idea of her being stubborn was impossible to imagine. “Another way?” Akihito asked.

“Mhm,” the elf grinned. “All thanks to you, Akihito. You and your publications.”

“My art books?” Akihito asked, confused. 

His father nodded. “Here,” he said, standing to hover in front of an engraved shelf. “I think I… Ah, yes. Here it is.” He returned with a book in his hand, one Akihito recognized very well. After all, he’d drawn the cover. 

“My first one,” Akihito said quietly, remembering how angry he’d been when his mother had gone behind his back and arranged a publishing deal with one of the very hobbits who had sneered at Akihito all his life. After that deal, Akihito had refused to work with him again, and went through a Took agent for the rest. And thank goodness for that – the Took was willing to market the books outside of Hobbiton, and the coin Akihito received was more than enough for he and his mother to live comfortably. 

“You gave your mother leave to write inscriptions, where she wanted,” his father pressed.

“Yes,” Akihito swallowed hard. She had been so excited when he’d asked if she wanted to caption his sketches. “She’d done so much – I wanted her involved.” 

“Good lad,” his father grinned, leaning forward. “Here,” he opened the book to a marked page and turned it for Akihito to read. “Take a look.”

Akihito’s eyes scanned the page. He saw the early morning forest he’d drawn years before, and felt his heart sink at the inscription.

_Elven mistress in the wood, losing all for motherhood. Losing all but love’s sweet taste, for this connection cannot break._

Akihito read it twice before glancing back up at his father. “You think it’s about you?” he asked as calmly as possible. 

“Yes,” the elf nodded. “There are more – dozens of notes about elves and love longed for, all throughout your publications.”

“So she was using me,” Akihito fumed, a bit of anger bleeding into his tone. “All this time, and not a word.”

“Akihito…” his father gripped his knee under the table, and Akihito almost jumped at the touch. “There’s no doubt you have a gift—”

“This isn’t about that,” Akihito stood, removing himself from the elf’s hand. “This is about her lying to me, and you avoiding me for my entire life—”

“For your own good,” the elf assured him. 

“For my own good? _For my own good?_ ” Akihito laughed back at him. “You know how many times I’ve heard that exact line of thinking in the past few months? That was always the dwarf’s reasoning, no matter what he wanted—”

“And I am so sorry for that,” the elf stood, too. “If I’d known—but the dwarf was very careful to keep us at arm’s length, and I wasn’t even sure if the hobbit who’d been sighted in Mirkwood was you—”

“What even made you think it could’ve been?” Akihito challenged, scrambling for anything to yell at the elf. “My small feet? I suppose I get that from you!”

“Your movements!” his father snapped, finally raising his own voice. But then, just as quickly, he lowered it again. “You didn’t run like a hobbit, or even a mortal. You were agile, and quick, and had an odd sort of grace while dodging the trees. It was clear to every elf there that you were one of us, and all were determined to keep you from The Mountain and what they might do. And when word spread to me in Rivendell, well…”

Akihito turned away from the elf. “You came a little late.”

“Quite,” the elf agreed with a sigh. “Which is why you can’t return to Hobbiton, yet. Not until we figure out what to do about your condition.”

“Condition,” Akihito sneered, turning back to the elf. “I’m just a little banged up. Give me a week, and I’ll be fighting-fit.”

But the elf just stared at him. “Good gods, you don’t know.”

Akihito frowned. “Know what?”

“Akihito, my boy…” the elf licked his lips. “You’re pregnant.”


	7. Honeyed Rune

It took the dwarves two days to march on Mirkwood.

Two. Days.

“Get in position,” Asami snarled, shoving soldiers at random as they filed past. One idiot startled off-balance and fell into the dirt at his king’s touch, and Asami made a deep sound in his throat at the incompetence. “Now!” he snapped.

Kadut hung back, watching the scene in silent frustration. 

_Just like the stories of old, d’you not think it?_

Oh, Kadut certainly thought it now – now that he’d observed Asami for two days on the road. He saw how the whites of his eyes clouded and curled with every new hour they did not return the hobbit to their King Under the Mountain, and Kadut was beginning to fear for his men. 

‘Gold Sickness.’ What a mess. 

“Kadut!” Asami demanded, calling his Captain of the Guard front and center. 

It took everything Kadut had not to scowl as he caught up to his king. Unlike most dwarves, Asami was tall for his race, and took to horseback quite well. No other soldier under the mountain owned such a beast, let alone had the capacity to ride one. Which, quite fortunately, had never been an issue before…

…until Asami ordered his army keep pace with it on their march to Mirkwood.

“My liege?” Kadut asked blandly, his legs sore and screaming as he kneeled before Asami. 

“Have the archers make ready their crossbows,” Asami commanded, his eyes never leaving the tree line as he eyed the woods suspiciously. “They’ll be the first to attack, then our mace-bearers will advance—”

“My King,” Kadut cut in. “Might you consider a meeting with the elves first?”

It was as if Kadut had struck him. With a jerk, Asami yanked his eyes from the trees to his Captain, pinning him with a look. Kadut did his best to meet that gaze, even as a shiver went down his spine in the face of a gold-sick king. 

“Meet with them?” Asami growled. “The _elves?”_

“Yes, sir,” Kadut answered back with half his confidence, but full bravado. He couldn’t falter now, not with his men leaning in to listen all around them. “As per the allegiance you proposed, an emissary must—”

“I know the terms of _my_ proposal!” Asami snapped angrily. Kadut only shrugged.

“Then you recognize that the elves held their end of the bargain, which is why your dear Mr. Takaba was not stolen away sooner.” Asami hissed at that, but didn’t speak. Kadut continued, “They properly informed you of their presence and intent in your kingdom, which would only be right to inform them of in turn.”

“They never even signed the treaty,” Asami spat, clearly vexed. His eyes were a solid white now. “It does not bind them, or me.”

“You’ve told me yourself the only reason that alliance has not been finalized is because your advisors forbade you from signing it, for…” Kadut glanced at the sun and considered its position. “Well, not for another fortnight, I’d say. But wouldn’t this be a wonderful effort to show the elves your resolve?”

Asami glared hard at Kadut, but remained silent. Finally, he turned away in disgust, and steered his stallion toward the forest’s edge to disembark. 

Kadut grinned in relief. His king was still in there, at least for now. 

\--  


“He’s here.”

Akihito couldn’t explain it. He just knew. 

“Asami,” Akihito said again, looking to his father as he spoke. “He’s here.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the old elf swore under his breath and rushed from the room. 

He’d never run off like that before, and Akihito had half a mind to see if his father had remembered to lock the door behind him. Sighing, he decided he didn’t altogether care – not now – and turned to lay on his side. 

“He’s here,” Akihito whispered to himself, running a thumb over his own neck. There was something buzzing there, like the brush of a hand. 

A comfortable warmth that told him Asami was near. 

\--  


“Ah, Takaba,” a tall elf with sweeping golden hair glanced at Eirik as he rushed into the hall. “Good. We were just about to summon you—”

“Where is he?” a guttural voice demanded.

Eirik pushed down the sudden anger rising up to meet that voice, and did his best to remain calm in the company of Mirkwood’s King. “My Lord,” Eirik bowed to Thrandruil as he joined him on the dais, finally turning to face the so-called King Under the Mountain. 

What he saw made him take a terrified step back. 

Asami Drakestone was standing before them, blind. 

“What happ—” Eirik began, but stopped short at the sight of an armed dwarf stiffly shaking his head from where he stood behind Asami. 

“Answer me,” Asami growled, oblivious. “Where is my hobbit?”

“My _son_ ,” Eirik growled back. “Is—”

“He is not here,” Thrandruil answered, looking Asami over with interest. 

“Oh no?” the dwarf began to shake with rage, his white eyes flashing.

“No,” Thrandruil answered coolly, resting his head upon his hand as if bored. “But you’re welcome to look if that will satisfy you, King Dwarf.”

Asami didn’t wait to be told twice. He took off down the hall Eirik had just rushed from, with his armored guard close on his heels. 

Eirik moved to chase them, but Thrandruil held up an arm, blocking him off. 

“My Lord?” Eirik gulped, his heartbeat stammering in fear for his son as Drakestone closed the distance between them.

“Rest well, Takaba,” Thranduil murmured. “Wards surround your son’s room, and will make it impossible for the dwarf to locate.”

Eirik knew his king spoke truth, but the look on Thrandruil’s face did nothing to ease his concerns. “But?” he asked, already knowing there was one. 

“But,” Thrandruil lowered his arm, still staring after the dwarf’s retreating back. “There may be older magic at play here.”

\--

The gentle fingers against his neck had quickly turned to hot, calloused hands, insistent on rolling his nipples and stroking his cock. 

“Ah!” Akihito gasped as he turned on his stomach, trying his best to extinguish the invisible touches driving him mad. But mashing his crotch against the sheets did no good, and soon the persistent petting turned into rough hands down his back and over his hips, finally gripping to spread the globes of his ass apart. 

“Wha—OH!” he inhaled a moan, desperately trying to keep hold of himself as a free finger slipped inside. Akihito tried closing his eyes to concentrate, but it all felt too much – too familiar – and he came with a shudder. 

Still, the invisible hands continued. 

\--

Asami could feel him now. 

He was _here._

“My king?” Kadut asked uncertainly. 

They were standing in front of a mosaic wall. Like most everything in Mirkwood, tree roots and wild vines had filled the cracks of broken stone and marble, but the image itself was mostly intact: a brunette woman and her child, safe and smiling. 

Magic seeped from within it. 

“Stand back,” Asami growled. He could tell Kadut wanted to warn against his king’s reckless action as he hesitated. “Your incessant overthinking is what lost you any running for the crown,” Asami reminded his friend cruelly. “Now move.” 

Kadut stepped back.

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Asami glanced over his shoulder to see the elf Takaba, and Mirkwood’s King following at a languid pace behind. 

“Well?” Takaba barked. 

“Retrieving what is mine,” Asami bared his teeth, and lifted a hand up to touch stone. 

The moment he did, the illusion of a walled mosaic disappeared, revealing a sandstone door with an oak doorknob made rough with diamonds. Asami grunted as Takaba shouted from behind, and turned the knob in his hand. 

\--

Akihito was boiling. 

It was too much, and it was only ever too much when he left the bedroom.

Had he left the bedroom? There weren’t furs under his hands, but he was pretty sure he had sheets bunched in his fists. His feet were dangling off the bed and he really wanted to get off his knees. 

If he was in bed, why was it too much?

It wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t left the room, and he couldn’t remember when Asami would be back – “P-please Asaaaaami” – but there was something inside of him and he needed Asami to make it stop. 

By the gods, make it _stop._

\--

Asami could hear the screams.

“Akihito!” he roared, throwing open the door as he surged inside of the hidden room. 

Asami had planned to keep going; to run until he ran straight into his hobbit, and only pause to throw him over his shoulder and run them all the way back to The Mountain.

But Akihito wasn’t being assaulted by orcs or elves or whatever the hell else his hobbit might have fallen naïve adventurer to – he was trapped deep under magic. 

Magic that Asami had cast himself. 

“Damn it, Halfling,” Asami hissed under his breath. Stooping low to reach inside his boot, he removed a hidden dagger and gripped it tight, eyeing Akihito on the bed. 

The hobbit was lost to the cast, his pupils blown and arms tense as he gripped the bed beneath him. The entire bedframe was rocking with short, harsh jerks while Akihito’s legs stayed spread, his ass in the air. 

It was a foolish bit of magic that needed to end before Akihito hurt himself. 

“Akihito. Akihito, can you hear me?” Asami asked gently, advancing on the fucked-out hobbit. “It’s Asami. Your…” he hesitated at what to call himself. “…dwarf,” he suggested.

“Ah-ah-sami…?” Akihito moaned out, repeating but not seeing. 

“Yes,” Asami nodded, close enough now that he could place a hand on Akihito’s lower back. The hobbit didn’t flinch, so Asami moved closer, knife held high. 

\--

He was going to kill him. 

“Asami!” Kadut yelped, just barely sealing the door behind them to cut off the elves before jumping across the room to hold his king’s arm back.

“Kadut?” Asami growled, surprised. 

“Drop it,” Kadut hissed, doing his best to make Asami release the knife as he twisted his wrist. “Now!”

But Asami just threw him off. “You idiot,” he dismissed Kadut, and turned back to the hobbit transfixed on the bed. There was magic holding him in place, Kadut could sense it. 

“You don’t want to hurt him!” Kadut jumped back to his feet, begging. 

Asami ignored him, and before Kadut could interfere, he placed the knife at the hobbit’s throat and pressed—

“There,” Asami sighed heavily, pulling his arm back as a small drop of blood escaped the thin cut he’d just given Akihito. Kissing his thumb, Asami pressed it against the cut. “That should do it.”

The effect was instant. It was like the wind had been let out of Akihito, and he collapsed onto the bed, his body finally resting at a natural stationary as his chest rapidly rose in and out with tired breath.

“Slow down,” Asami advised gently, petting Akihito’s bangs as he leaned in and kissed his shoulder. The hobbit did not make any sign that he’d heard him, but he did stop panting for air. 

It was then that Kadut noticed it. 

“Your eyes,” he said to Asami, astonished. “They aren’t white anymore.”

“My eyes?” Asami frowned, looking more like himself than he had in days.

“I’ll explain later,” Kadut pushed past his friend and looked down at the hobbit, thinking. Now that Asami had regained his senses, they actually had a shot of securing the hobbit. Though, they’d probably already ruined any chance of removing him peacefully, and Kadut couldn’t think of a way to get Akihito out otherwise. 

“Wait a minute,” Kadut frowned, staring hard at the hobbit’s neck where Asami had made the cut. “Asami, is that— is that a _rune_ you’ve sucked onto the Halfling’s neck?”

There, effectively transcribed onto Akihito’s fair skin as the dozen hickeys Asami had long bruised onto his neck, was a familiar decoration of blurred dots and marred lines. 

“Is that a fucking ‘lost item’ cast?” Kadut looked closer, stuck somewhere between impressed and horrified by his king’s actions. 

“It’s a hybrid of the ‘lost item’ and ‘grief guilt’,” Asami admitted nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just confessed to fusing a rune for tools and a rune for food together into a bastardization of the two. And on a living being, no less. “I…administered the rune,” Asami explained, as if dressing it up somehow made the situation better. “In case the elves stole him. The magic would make him known in my presence, based on what we normally did in my—”

“And what if he left by himself?” Kadut crossed his arms. “Escaped without the elves?”

“It would work the same,” Asami answered confidently. 

“So, basically, the runes would react if he went against your wishes—”

“I was protecting what is mine,” Asami snapped, turning a glare on Kadut. “Besides, the rune is now disrupted with the knife’s cut, rendering it powerless!” 

“Oh yes, _now_ , after the damage has already been done,” Kadut growled, sweeping a hand at Akihito. They both turned to glance at the exhausted hobbit passed out on the bed. 

\--

“Akihito?” Takaba called, banging on the door. “Akihito!” He cursed the dwarves, and their foresight to lock the door behind them. 

“Your wards are still in place,” Thrandruil said with interest, threading his fingers through the magic still seeping into the air. “They will not be able to hear you while the door is locked.”

“And why did we let them near the door in the first place?” Takaba nearly growled, his voice a strangled tone of frustration and fear. 

“Relax, Takaba,” Thrandruil assured him, dropping his hands into a dignified pose. “Mirkwood would not have allowed the dwarf inside if he meant your son any harm.”

“You have not seen what the dwarf can do,” Takaba countered. 

“And neither, I wager, have you,” Thrandruil hummed. “Or you would not have taken Takaba from him.”

“My lord?”

“His eyes, Takaba,” Thrandruil offered, like it explained everything. 

“Yes,” Takaba agreed, “He’s grown blind—”

“No,” Thrandruil stopped him. “The Dwarf King still sees. It’s his soul that has become blind, to everything but your son.”

Takaba frowned at his king. Mirkwood had been dealing with the dwarves since long before Man had ever built a town on the river’s bank, so he had no doubt Thrandruil knew the true cause of the dwarf’s ghastly white eyes.

And yet, Thrandruil did not know of Akihito’s pregnancy.

Did that mean the dwarf – and his white eyes – did?

He turned back to the door, and started banging anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a total pain. There was a lot to cover (dwarf vs. elf, Akihito & Asami reunite, Gold Sickness takes spotlight, and Thrandruil is introduced) and it still needed to move quickly while being fun to read.  
> Hope I achieved it. More to come!


	8. Honeyed Moon

When the dwarves finally emerged from the bedroom, Drakestone was carrying a passed out and flushed Akihito in his arms.

Eirik wanted to kill him. 

“What did you do to him?!” he accused, moving to take Akihito. Asami shot him a glare, and Eirik didn’t miss the way the dwarf’s eyes flickered with white as he held Akihito tighter. 

It was alarming, but Eirik supposed a flicker was better than the whole of Asami’s eyes overcome with white. Perhaps Thrandruil was right, and the dwarf was only blind when Akihito was not within his sight.

A troubling thought in its own right.

“Sir,” Asami’s guard stepped between them, effectively blocking Eirik. “The hobbit is unable to walk at this time, and—”

“The hobbit?!” Eirik repeated, incensed. “My son has a name, you ignorant dwarf!”

“Father,” Akihito said tiredly, blinking open heavy eyes. “I feel…unwell.”

Eirik effortlessly darted around the dwarf guard and stepped up to Akihito. Asami nearly flinched back, but stopped when Eirik did not try to reach for him. 

“Where does it hurt?” Eirik asked worriedly. “Is it…?” he looked at Akihito’s stomach.

But his son shook his head. “Behind my eyes,” he said. “I feel dizzy, and light.”

“Yes, well,” Eirik placed the back of his hand against Akihito’s burning forehead. “You shouldn’t be dealing with all this trouble,” he said, shooting the Dwarf King a look. “Not in your condition.”

“Condition?” Asami raised an eyebrow. “What condition?”

Eirik didn’t answer.

\--

They were hiding something, the two of them. Asami was sure of it.

“Akihito,” he whispered in his hobbit’s ear as he followed Takaba to Mirkwood’s healer. Akihito was boneless in his arms, his head tucked into his shoulder. “What was your father talking about? What ‘condition’?”

“Mhm,” the hobbit simply hummed, his honeyed eyes closed. 

“Well,” Asami sighed to himself. “It’s clear you’re exhausted.” 

If it was up to Asami, Akihito would have never left the protection of The Mountain. They’d be safe in their own chambers, with Akihito wrapped up under piles of furs and Asami, fucking him low and languid. 

But the elves had ruined that, just like they ruined most things. 

“Here,” Takaba said hurriedly, motioning towards a large glass door. Kadut opened it wide for them, and Takaba waited for Asami to pass through as he stared worriedly at Akihito. 

Asami hated him for it.

“Back off,” he bit out at the old elf. 

Takaba cursed at him in reply as he passed. 

Mirkwood’s healer office was grander than The Mountain’s, but only obnoxiously so. Rather than clean sheets on orderly beds, dazzling scarves hung off shining canopy rails that were tied for privacy. And at the back of it all was a glorious desk and an old man in navy robes, standing to greet them.

“Oh, hello,” he smiled. “How may I be of service?”

“Thrandruil sent us,” Takaba stepped forward. 

“Ah,” the man frowned. Taking off his spectacles, he moved around the desk and approached them with a slight limp. “For the hobbit, it appears,” he said, nodding at Akihito slumped in Asami’s arms.

“Half-hobbit,” Takaba added easily, and Asami raised an eyebrow at the lack of venom in the elf’s tone. Usually, he jumped down anyone’s throat whenever they called Akihito by his race rather than his name. Or perhaps that was just when a dwarf did it. 

“Half?” the healer inquired curiously. Side-stepping to an empty bed, he pulled back the scarves and pointed to the crisp sheets. “Place him here, if you please.”

“Yes,” Takaba stepped behind Asami as he placed Akihito on the bed, wringing his hands. “Half-elf, half-hobbit. And…” he placed a hand on his son’s arm. “Expecting.”

Asami jerked his head up at that.

“Expecting?” he and the healer said together. The healer sounded inquisitive, almost excited. Asami just sounded surprised. 

Takaba hesitated.

“What do you mean,” Asami crowded him. “Expecting? Expecting what?”

“...Yours,” Akihito croaked from the bed. 

Asami rushed back to his side. “Akihito,” he petted his hobbit’s honeyed hair. It had grown longer as of late, and the curls were soft in his hands. 

“I’m pregnant,” Akihito groaned, turning his hand into Asami’s palm. 

Asami said nothing, but brushed his thumb against Akihito’s chin. 

“My, my,” the healer hummed. “Three Free Peoples contained in one man. What a fascinating fellow.”

\--

Akihito was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

They were in a healing ward… At least, he thought they were. 

“Asami,” he tried to say, and he could feel someone squeeze his hand. 

“Iron,” another voice was saying. “Incredibly low… Rest, for at least eight hours a day…”

It was incessant, and Akihito groaned as he turned away from it, trying to bury his face in the sheets. 

He just wanted to sleep.

\--

Eirik was watching the King Under the Mountain very closely. 

He saw the shock drain his face when he heard Akihito was expecting, and the color that returned when his son confirmed the news himself. It was odd, and disconcerting. 

But most of all, it was comforting. 

“I shall see that my son gets what he requires,” Eirik assured the healer.

“Please do,” the ancient elf smiled. “I’d very much like to see what becomes of Akihito Takaba, and I can’t have a conversation with the poor lad if he’s asleep on his feet.”

Eirik smiled. He wasn’t surprised that the healer liked Akihito – his son seemed to have that effect on people. “Quite,” he agreed. 

The healer patted him on the shoulder and returned to his desk. Eirik watched him go for as long as he could before he could no longer avoid the elephant in the room, and turned to Asami Drakestone. 

The dwarf was sitting on the edge of Akihito’s bed, one hand in his son’s and both eyes boring into Eirik’s. 

Gods, how he hated that dwarf. 

“Well, you heard the healer,” Eirik said. “Akihito needs rest.”

“He needs,” Asami puffed out his chest, his eyes narrowing, “A stable environment.”

“Oh, and where would that be?” Takaba crossed his arms. “Surely not under your mountain, King Dwarf. Not where you reunited me with my son in a healing ward where he lay unconscious.”

Asami snarled, curling his lip in a silent motion that didn’t rouse Akihito. “Yes, under _my_ mountain!” he hissed. “Where he was safe, until you snatched him!”

“Where he was _hiding_ from you!” Takaba yelled. 

“He was hiding from _your_ invasion!” Asami roared, getting to his feet with Akihito’s open hand forgotten on the bed. “As you laid waste to my soldiers and shoved your magic around my halls—”

“Mhm,” Akihito groaned unhappily from the bed.

Asami immediately dropped back to his side, his screaming match forgotten. “Shhh,” the dwarf brushed his knuckles against Akihito’s cheek. “Back to sleep.”

“I wanna go home,” Akihito begged, turning tired eyes on the two of them. 

Asami looked to Eirik triumphantly, but the elf only sighed. He knew what Akihito really meant.

“Son,” he approached the bed. “Hobbiton isn’t safe—”

“You want to go _there_?” Asami scowled at Akihito. “Halfling, just based on the stories you told me alone – they hate magic. They wouldn’t be able to make heads or tails of your situation, and they’d condemn you, and your babe.”

“That’s enough,” Eirik snapped, but a knot in his stomach betrayed similar fears. “Akihito, the journey alone would be too much for you.” 

“You could magic me,” Akihito said quietly. “Like you magicked us here.” 

Eirik didn’t have the heart to tell his son that he’d only managed to knock Akihito out and transport them fifty yards or so. “It’d be too much,” he repeated. 

“Not to my mountain,” Asami butted in. “It only took us two days to get here by foot—”

“For the army to get here, not civilians on a leisure trip,” the armored dwarf interrupted quickly.

“Army?” Eirik gasped, turning betrayed eyes on them. “You brought an _army_ to Mirkwood, you stupid dwarf?!” he yelled.

“Sir,” the dwarf guard tried to stop him. 

“Obviously!” Asami yelled right back. “I didn’t come all this way just to leave Akihito behind! You thought I’d take no for answer?!”

“I thought you’d have the brains not to provoke the very people you’re trying to garner an allegiance with!” Eirik shoved the dwarf guard. 

“Oh, and I bet you just love that, don’t you?” Asami laughed bitterly. “Hiding behind Mirkwood, while you use everyone around you to your advantage. It's all you Rivendell elves are good for, isn’t it? And for what? For a son you’ve never seen?”

“How dare you!” Eirik spat at his feet. 

“You think Akihito didn’t tell me?” Asami pushed Kadut out of the way and grabbed a fist of Eirik’s shirt, growling in his face. “About his absentee father somewhere out there in the great, big world? What the fuck do you think he was doing on my mountain, huh? Looking for your sorry ass,” Asami shoved him. “Well, well, mystery solved. Turns out dad was in Rivendell the whole time, weren’t you?”

“I was in the elven court,” Eirik straightened his tunic. “Keeping my ear to the ground for any rumblings of danger, lest my son’s identity be discovered!” he huffed, turning eyes on Akihito. The hobbit was wide awake, looking at him like he was hoping for an answer. “I was always there, waiting to help," Eirik assured him. "That’s how I knew about your trespass through Mirkwood so quickly – I was looking out for you.”

Akihito blinked, and his shining eyes betrayed unshed tears. 

“I should have never left,” Akihito whispered, and a tear fell down his cheek. “Mother warned me not to.”

“What? No,” Asami frowned, placing an arm around the hobbit. “Akihito, I…” he visibly swallowed, bumping their foreheads together. “I love you, and a life without you is—well, I couldn’t even imagine.” 

“I..." Akihito took a stuttering sigh. "I fear I may love you, too,” Akihito cried, closing his eyes as he admitted it in a whisper, like he was finally confessing a secret held close for too long. “But the dwarves Under the Mountain hate me.”

“They won’t,” Asami promised. “They wouldn’t dare, not after we announce the babe,” he said confidently, placing a hand against Akihito’s stomach. 

“They’ll hate it,” Akihito shook his head. “It’ll be half-hobbit—”

“One-third hobbit,” the healer corrected, standing beside the dwarf guard. 

Eirik paled, wondering just how much the healer must have heard – certainly all the yelling, at least. 

“Yes,” Asami agreed with the elf. “One-third hobbit, and one-third dwarf.”

“And one-third elf,” Eirik found himself insisting. 

“True,” Asami flashed simmering eyes at him, his anger from earlier clearly not yet diminished. “And a prince with elf blood is, I’m sure, enough to seal this allegiance with Mirkwood for good. Would you not agree?” he asked innocently, clearly challenging Eirik. 

It was the healer who answered. 

“Oh, indeed,” he smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. “And perhaps it will further give hobbits and elves a chance to meet in one place, eh?” he added, glancing at Eirik. “After all, the child – and, by extension, the mother's race – will no doubt have the protection of both elves and dwarves everywhere.”

“…Ah,” Eirik nodded, catching on. 

The allegiance would finally give Akihito and hobbits the protection his bloodline needed, regardless of who knew. 

“Akihito,” Eirik found himself smiling. “I can’t return you to Hobbiton, but I think I can arrange something even better.”

“You can?” Akihito frowned, confused. 

“Tell me,” he looked fondly at his son. “How would you like me to summon your mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping this makes sense, especially the last bit.  
> Feel free to ask any questions! Now I'm off to write the final chapter ;)


	9. Honeyed Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A worried Asami couldn't have asked for a better solution.

The fresh forest air did wonders for Akihito. The slight tan the hobbit’d had when he’d happened upon The Mountain returned, and he laughed easier than he had in weeks.

“It’s not just the fact that he’s been let him out from under your leash, you know,” Kadut assured Asami. “He never smiles bigger than when the sun’s upon him. Bet all Hobbits like it.”

“I have no doubt the mountain air would do him even better,” Asami replied sourly.

“What,” his captain snorted in response. “The fresh mountain air of your chambers? C’mon sire, even you know that’s crazed.” 

So they stayed in Mirkwood, even after Akihito’s father left for Hobbiton, bound and determined to collect the Halfling’s mother. 

“You don’t mean to leave?” Kadut asked, surprised that Asami hadn’t packed them up and dragged Akihito back to the mountain the moment Eirik disappeared from sight. 

“Mirkwood is better for the elf’s absence,” Asami dismissed him. “Why wouldn’t we take advantage of it?”

And Akihtio certainly was. He spent every waking hour outside, something that Asami could barely ignore as he followed the Halfling night and day, lest any other elf try to intervene. The only bright spot to the whole situation was that Akihito actually seemed to welcome his presence, and had even taken to gabbing Asami’s arm to tug him in the right direction when wandering the grounds. 

It was nice. Almost domestic, especially considering the babe Akihito had swelling in his belly.

\--

“You’re near sleep.” 

“Mhm?” Akihito straightened at Asami’s words, blinking furiously. “What? No, I’m not,” he shook his head, stifling a yawn. 

“Oh really,” Asami muttered sarcastically. 

Akihito just grinned and rolled his shoulders, forcing himself to stay upright in his chair. The evening air was lovely rolling in cool like this, and he knew the second Asami thought he could bully him into it, he’d be corralled inside to rest. 

Still, the buzzing calm of Mirkwood’s insects paired with the unhurried sunset seemed to seep into Akihito’s bones, and it wasn’t long before he found himself slumping in his seat once more. 

“Halfling,” Asami murmured, calling him again. Akihito attempted to respond, but barely managed a half-formed noise in the back of his throat as he curled into his chair. Asami chuckled, and it wasn’t long before Akihito felt himself being lifted up and carried inside. 

\--

“I’m telling you, it’s unnatural.” 

Kadut shrugged helplessly at Asami. “A hobbit is pregnant by the King Under the Mountain,” he said. “I’m certain nothing about this is natural.” 

Asami scowled across the table at him, but it was the healer who spoke next. 

“Tis true that Akihito’s condition is unprecedented,” the old elf smiled at the both of them. “But the lad should not be fainting after a mere hour of activity.” 

“Activ—?” Kadut sighed, exasperated as he looked to his king. “Well, no wonder he’s tired, if you’re making him put up with your demands.” 

“I haven’t put anything upon him,” Asami growled back. “Though let it be known it wouldn’t be anything Akihito wouldn’t enjoy.” 

“I meant walking. Reading,” the healer offered swiftly. “Holding a mere conversation has even proved too much for him.”

“Indeed,” Asami agreed darkly, worry heavy on his mind. “He’s unusually exhausted.” 

Kadut looked between the two of them. “So? What do you suggest?”

“Well,” the old elf smiled kindly. “Perhaps young Akihito could be afforded more breathing room.”

“Oh,” Kadut raised an eyebrow, casting a quick glance at Asami. “Uh,” he said quietly, leaning in toward the healer. “I’m not sure my king would—” 

“He means you,” Asami said flatly. 

“Me?” Kadut repeated dumbly.

“I mean most of you,” the healer corrected. “Most of Mirkwood.” 

“I, uh,” Kadut frowned slightly. “I don’t follow.” 

“The boy is not a social creature,” the healer continued. “It’s no secret he often holes himself away on one of the smaller balconies, content to gaze out at the forest.” 

“Yes,” Kadut nodded, “Where Asami usually sits with him…”

“The hobbit seems to enjoy his company,” the healer shrugged simply. “Tis only when other elves or additional dwarves gather that the lad grows irritated.” 

Kadut was at a loss for words while Asami sat opposite, still scowling but perhaps a little pleased. “You…” Kadut struggled. “You can’t be serious.”

“We’ll give it a week,” Asami seemed to sag, a bit exhausted himself. “We’ll see if it helps.”

\--

It didn’t help. 

Akihito was still passing out unexpectedly, often in Asami’s arms, but now the Halfling seemed to walk around in a daze. It was as if he couldn’t even wake up fully. 

The healer wasn’t surprised when Asami finally darkened his door one morning with Akihito in his arms, eyes flashing white as he grit his teeth and demanded, “Fix him.” 

\--

The answer, like most, was a surprisingly simple one. 

“Magic?” Asami and Kadut repeated together. 

“Magic,” the healer agreed. “And quite a constant source of it, too.” 

“I don’t understand,” Asami ran a hand over his face. “Akihito has never exhibited magical abilities. It’s why he couldn’t leave my chambers – I had a seal of protection on the doors.”

“And a number of other runes working against him,” Kadut muttered. 

“I think you’ll find a person’s abilities may stay hidden for years before they manifest themselves,” the healer’s eyes sparkled. “But, be that as it may, you are correct; Akihito does not possess magic.”

Asami made a frustrated noise. “Then why—”

“And it is his lack of magic and his infant’s need that is draining him so,” the healer finished.

“Our child has magic?” Asami raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh yes,” the healer grinned pleasantly. “Quite magical, I’m afraid. And the toll it is taking on Akihito’s body as it develops is rather dangerous.” 

“I knew it,” Asami growled to himself.

Kadut laughed in disbelief at his king. “You did not—” 

“So what can be done?” Asami demanded. “Is there a potion? Or—”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” the healer said ominously, eyeing Asami. 

“If you have a solution,” Asami said quietly, a threat in his tone, “Then share it.” 

“Well,” the ancient elf leaned back in his chair, his silks billowing out around him. “It’s clear that this infant was feeding on something earlier. Some sort of magic that it wasn’t getting from Akihito, and certainly isn’t receiving now…”

For a moment, no one said anything. Then a look of understanding came over Kadut’s face at the same time that Asami crossed his arms. 

“Sex?” Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s your solution?!” Kadut almost shouted at the healer. 

“Yes,” the healer answered them both, nodding as he looked between them. “How do you think the baby grew to be so magical?”

“But is it…” Asami glanced across the room at Akihito’s sleeping form. “Safe?”

“My dear dwarf,” the healer chuckled. “At this point, it would be the safest thing you could do.” 

\--

Of course, Kadut wasn’t going to let the conversation end so easily. 

“You’re telling me you haven’t pounced on him this entire time?” he hissed at Asami, following his king back down the hall to Akihito’s enchanted rooms. “That you’ve let him be?”

“What, you expect me to take him in his sleep?” Asami’s mouth twisted as he glanced at the hobbit in his arms. Kadut just laughed, low and humorless, and Asami didn’t have much to say to that – he had taken Akihito unconscious many a time before. 

“Not in his current state,” Asami finally admitted. “Not when I thought it would only sap his strength further.”

“But not now?” Kadut spoke what they were both thinking. 

“If you’ll excuse me Captain,” Asami said dryly as he paused in front of the mosaicked wall hiding Akihito’s chambers. “I have a hobbit to tend to.” 

\--

Akihito woke as he normally did – on his back, as his stomach made it impossible to assume most other positions comfortably. 

What he didn’t expect was the heat around his cock. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” he immediately whimpered, a panic rising in his throat as he struggled to see just what was going on down there. 

As if in response, he felt the velvet heat pull away, only to see Asami rise up on the bed to look at Akihito over his stomach. “Halfling,” he said as if by greeting, his blue eyes flashing. 

“A-Asami?” Akihito frowned, his blonde eyebrows pinching as he tried to understand what was happening. “What’re you—I thought you said…”

“ _We_ agreed,” Asami said, stressing the word, “To wait, I know. But according to Mirkwood’s healer, you need my magic.” 

“Magic…?” Akihito stared back from where he was still lying on the bed, confused. 

“My seed, little Hobbit,” Asami said, almost boredly. But Akihito knew the dwarf well, and the slight tick at the corner of his mouth always meant terrible things. “And you’re months behind on your dosage, I’m afraid.” 

Akihito swallowed loudly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Asami. The moment he looked away, it would all be over. “You mean to bed me,” he said weakly. “When I’m like this?”

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Asami answered easily, his predatory eyes sharp on Akihito’s. “But curing your exhaustion would be pointless if it made you bedridden, so no.”

Memories of a pained backside and shaky legs came back to Akihito, but he shook them off. “Then…?” he asked uncertainly, not really wanting to know the answer. 

“Your mouth,” Asami said simply, reaching out a hand around Akihito’s stomach to gently clasp his chin. “Surely you can drink me down without too much trouble?” 

Akihito’s face crumpled, but Asami was already leaning back down, swallowing the hobbit’s cock in return for what Akihito was about to perform. 

\--

“That’s it,” Asami threaded a reassuring hand through Akihito’s platinum curls. “Just like that, Akihito. As far down as you can go.” 

The Halfling whined around Asami’s dick as he squeezed his eyes shut and shuffled forward, his tongue unconsciously pushing against the underside of Asami as Akihito slid his hot mouth further down. He paused about halfway, and Asami lightly let his fingers run against Akihito’s neck, allowing a break. 

Before Akihito had come upon the mountain, he had never been privy to the existence of blowjobs – or a manner of other things, Asami was sure. But it was the act of swallowing a dick that had given Akihito a particular reluctance, so the dwarf had simply serviced him instead. This was the first time Akihito had ever tried taking him, and with the way Akihito’s pregnancy was fairing, it would not be the last. 

“Nnnhhh,” Akihito screwed up his nose, and Asami suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

“Do not go down further if it causes pain,” Asami ordered with a swallow, doing his best to keep his arousal out of his tone as he stared down Akihito between his knees. The Hobbit was still screwing his eyes shut, but that flushed mouth stretching around his cock was doing things to him. 

“Mmh!” Akihito seemed to growl back, and Asami had to choke down a gasp as the Hobbit suddenly gagged himself on his cock, a few tears visible in the clumping of his long eyelashes. 

“Akihito,” Asami warned, and he had half a mind to pull the infuriating Halfling back up but holy Mahal, he was just so _beautiful_. 

“Mmm,” Akihito hummed back much softer, and lifted his head up of his own accord. Asami just barely hid the hiss of Akihito’s slow drag of tongue and lips up his cock, especially when the Hobbit paused just under the head and licked. 

It took everything he had not to buck into that mouth, but he refused to make this anything less than acceptable for Akihito. 

Finally releasing him with a wet _pop_ , Akihito leaned back slightly and replaced a hand with his mouth. Handjobs, it seemed, were not beyond his realm of comprehension. 

“S-so I should swallow?” Akihito croaked, taking a moment to clear his throat and lick his lips. “To make this work?”

“Yes,” Asami nodded as Akihito’s thumb swiped along the tip of his dick. 

“Would you mind if I just did this, then?” Akihito asked timidly as he continued stroking Asami’s dick with his hand. “And just, ah, put it in my mouth when you cum?”

Everything in Asami wanted to scream no – wanted to grab the little tease by his blonde hair and stuff his mouth until tears were streaming down his face and Asami’s dick was housed comfortably in his throat. Wanted to hold him there while his dick pulsed once, twice, three times before he let the little Hobbit up to breathe. 

But even he knew that sort of recklessness was impossible. Still, the burn he felt whenever Akihito’s hair swished free of braids and runes and _his claim_ made him want to hurt the Hobbit, just a little. 

“It’ll take forever that way,” Asami rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Be much quicker if you simply swallowed me the whole time.” 

Akihito flushed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he seemed to gulp in one last breath of air before licking the mushroomed tip back into his mouth, his little cheek bulging for a moment as he got the angle wrong. 

“Good Halfling,” Asami breathed out, resuming his feather-light touches as he carded his hand through Akihito’s curls. 

It really didn’t take much longer – Akihito was very good for a beginner, and managed to keep his teeth out of the way while never quite loosening his tongue from the swirls it was doing around Asami’s thick shaft. 

“I’m cuming,” Asami hissed, his hand suddenly tightening in Asami’s hair. 

And then Akihito did the unthinkable – he plunged himself deeper, his tight mouth making a terrible sound as he pushed himself too far (again) and his throat constricted, pushing Asami over the edge at just the wrong moment. 

Akihito was coughing before Asami had even finished cuming, the splash of his semen ending up on Akihito’s face and in a mess upon his own lap. 

For a moment, neither of them said anything. 

“Sorry,” Akihito's face burned with a red blush, his shame rolling off of him in waves. 

Asami, for once, took pity on him. “Shhh,” he comforted Akihito, reaching up a hand to catch some of the cum on Akihito's cheek. “All is not lost.” 

“C-can you go again?” Akihito asked almost miserably. 

“No need,” Asami smirked, pushing his cum-covered thumb against Akihito’s lips while his other hand gestured to the mess in his lap. “You already have all that you need.” 

Akihito whined, but licked Asami's finger with a shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I try to write another chapter to get to the end, I end up making the story have more chapters...


	10. Honeyed Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I meant to get this up earlier for fanfic3112 (who asked so, so nicely) but I guess I'm getting to be that age because instead of going home to write smut and binge Netflix, I went to the hospital. Ohhhh to be young again. 
> 
> As apologies, please enjoy this extra-long chapter!

The blowjobs were – to everyone’s surprise but the healer’s – working. 

Akihito no longer slumped against Asami’s side mid-conversation, or tripped over roots on tame forest trails in Mirkwood. He was finally alive again, and for Akihito, that meant drawing. 

“How many times are you going to sketch that tree?” Asami asked after he found him one morning, huddled at an odd angle on the south veranda. 

Akihito just shrugged, never taking his amber eyes off the tree. “Until I’ve captured it,” he said, like that explained everything. 

Asami knew sketching and re-sketching was part of Akihito’s process – he’d seen it in the three sketchbooks the Hobbit had on him when he plucked him from the moor and wrestled him into his mountain. Between every final, perfectly shaded page were dozens of sketches showing the work behind the art. 

It was comforting to know this was a process for Akihito – something known, something normal. Something he felt well enough to resume. 

Not to mention, the blowjobs. 

Now that Akihito was awake, he was much more active than he’d ever been in the bedroom (or balcony, or gondola, or library). Asami was even beginning to recognize the signs of a horny Akihito, right down to the flash of his eyes and the way of his walk. But a pregnant Akihito meant a cautious Asami, which meant traditional penetration (for them, at least) was off the table. 

Which was probably how Akihito had managed to convince Asami to keep lookout while Akihito bobbed his head on Asami’s cock, steadily touching himself underneath layers of elven silks while he went at it.

“You’re a natural,” Asami ground out, knowing how much his Halfling loved to be praised. It was a cute kink, one he’d begun to unravel after Akihito had asked for pointers on his mouth. “Feels so good being encased in your fire.” 

“Mmm,” Akihito hummed, the pink of his cheeks a faint blush against the redness of his mouth. His lips puffed and bruised easily after rolling against a cock, and Asami couldn’t get enough of it. 

Akihito had also finally learned the right way to deepthroat, which may or may not have been achieved after numerous hands-on examples from Asami himself. 

“Just like that,” Asami gritted his teeth, the muscles in his thighs jumping as Akihito curled his tongue against the same spot over and over. “I’m…” he warned Akihito, panting as the Hobbit hurried him to climax with his clever mouth. 

Asami jerked his hand up to the back of Akihito’s head and grabbed a fistful of the Halfling’s hair, scraping fingernails against Akihito’s scalp. Akihito only whined, and curled his tongue just right, pushing his dwarf silently over the edge. 

As Asami breathed in deeply above him, Akihito swallowed loudly below. The moment he began to pull away, Asami relaxed his hand and ran his fingers through Akihito’s curls, petting his hair. Akihito just sat back dumbly, his amber eyes hot as he blinked up at Asami. 

“Come here,” Asami growled, swooping down to bring Akihito into his lap. The Hobbit’s flushed face told Asami he was still in the throes of his own arousal, and the hard dick jutting out from under Akihito’s pregnant belly only confirmed what he already knew. 

“Need a hand?” he asked smugly, closing a gentle fist around Akihito. 

“Uhhh,” Akihito breathed raggedly. “D-don’t tease,” he mumbled, eyes glassy with need. 

“Never,” Asami promised, rubbing his nose against the Halfling’s neck as he brought him to climax with a steady hand.

\--

Kadut was the first to say it.

“Debauched,” he hissed at his king. 

“He’s pregnant, not depraved,” Asami shot back. 

“Not him,” Kadut snorted, “You. What you’re doing to him, all day, every day...”

Asami gave him a thoughtful look. “We are being careful.”

“Oh yes,” Kadut pulled a face. “So careful that elves clear out of any room you step in, lest you two start before they have time to look away!”

“Perhaps you’ve forgotten,” Asami scowled, “But he relies on my magic to keep him alive!”

“There is a difference, my king, between drinking and drowning,” Kadut snapped. 

When Asami could only choke at the image that brought to mind, Kadut pushed ahead. “All I’m saying,” he whispered angrily, “Is to exercise some god damn moderation.”

\--

Though Asami could agree moderation was something to consider, it was not what his Hobbit needed. No, it was ultimately discretion that he decided they needed to practice. 

“C-can,” Akihito struggled to say, panting. “Can we go o-outside…?”

Asami cocked an eyebrow, shrugging his braids over his shoulder as he pressed his thumb into the slit of Akihito’s head, making the Hobbit give a full-body shudder on the bed. 

“You want to stop?”

Akihito just whined, arching his back as best he could with his rounded stomach weighing against him. Asami grinned and leaned forward, licking a stripe up the underside of Akihito’s cock. 

“It’s too stuffy in here,” Akihito breathed. “Reminds me of…” he sighed then, breathing deeply. “I don’t like it.” 

“Hmmmm,” Asami hummed around his dick, taking it deep into his mouth. 

It shut Akihito up for a while. 

When the Hobbit came to, he struggled to sit up, his swollen stomach inhibiting his movements until he was flailing to find purchase. Asami watched him for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he processed just how terrifying it was to see Akihito like this. The Hobbit’s stomach was quickly becoming the biggest part of his body, and Asami didn’t want to consider how much bigger the child would grow before it drained Akihito completely. 

“Ugh,” Akihito gave up, dropping his arms back to the bed. “Hey, King Asshole. A little help?” he asked, turning to look at Asami. 

“If anyone’s asshole is royalty,” Asami grinned, “It’s yours.”

“Whatever,” Akihito rolled his eyes. “C’mon, I’m hungry,” he said, raising his hand toward Asami. 

In spite of himself, Asami felt his dick twitch. “I have something you could snack on.”

“Ha. Ha,” Akihito scowled sarcastically. 

Asami just laughed and took his hand, pulling Akihito up so the Hobbit could get his feet under him. He frowned when Akihito hissed and pressed a hand to his lower back. 

“Hurts?” he asked, crouching down to see Akihito’s expression. 

“Mhm,” Akihito nodded, his brow furrowed in pain. “I think I’m going to have to start sleeping on my side.”

“The healer seems to think that would be best,” Asami agreed, his own anxious fingers moving to fix the braid he’d wound in Akihito’s hair the night before. 

“Yeah, the same healer who keeps telling me I’m ‘setting a precedent’ and ‘always a surprise.’ He doesn’t know anything,” Akihito snorted. 

“He knows pregnancies,” Asami reminded him. “And he has your best interest at heart.”

“Sure,” Akihito brushed off Asami’s hand, giving him a look. “Breakfast?”

“Once you’re dressed,” Asami reminded him with a smirk. 

\--

The days seemed to drift on like that with Asami’s efforts keeping Akihito beyond prying eyes and properly settled behind a door whenever they became entangled in their activities. Asami couldn’t be sure when, but Akihito also started sketching indoor subjects at length rather than the landscapes and plants he was so enamored with. Now it was much more common for Asami to find the Halfling lying on the marbled floor to capture forgotten silver or discarded silk, and he thanked the gods for it. 

Which was why it was so distressing when he couldn’t find Akihito on a particularly cold morning.

“Akihito?!” he thundered, yelling his name through the halls with Kadut at his heels. 

Elves shook their heads as Asami approached them, cowering as the dwarf practically roared at the gaggle of nobodies gathered around the palace. 

“My king,” Kadut tried to placate him, but Asami just pushed past, furious and unrelenting. 

It wasn’t until he neared the throne room that a familiar head of platinum hair bounced from behind a door and stopped Asami in his tracks. 

“Asami…” Akihito frowned, a hesitant hand coming up to wrap around his stomach protectively. But that only set Asami on edge more. 

“Come here,” he hissed, yanking Akihito to him as he hefted him up in his arms. 

“Wait, Asami!” Akihito struggled, pushing at the dwarf’s chest. “What’s wrong? Your eyes—”

But Asami was already stomping them back to their chambers, silently berating himself for relying on the elven magic at work there and never carving his own runes into the walls. 

“Asami,” Akihito said angrily, turning his fists into claws as he dug nails into Asami’s shoulders. “Hey!” he yelled. “Listen to me!”

_BOOM!_

Asami blinked. He tried to move, but a searing pain in his left shoulder pinned him to the spot. 

“Sir?” Kadut shook him, crouching in front of him. 

“Akihito?” Asami croaked, his arms limp and his lap empty. He realized, belatedly, that he was also sitting on the floor, his back resting against a wall. 

“A-Asami?” Akihito whimpered, and Asami turned his head against the pain, finally catching a glimpse of Akihito cowering against the opposite wall. Eirik, Akihito’s father, was standing beside him, and a woman Asami recognized immediately was wrapping Akihito against her. 

She had the same brown hair and gentle eyes as the woman depicted in the mosaic Asami had broken to get into Akihito’s magicked rooms. 

Akihito’s mother.

\--

Kadut dragged Asami away from Akihito and his parents, muttering something about a sickness. Asami wasn’t at all surprised when his friend dumped him in the doorway of the healing ward and hollered for the elven healer. 

“I’m sorry,” the old man shook his head wistfully as he checked Asami over a second time. “I can’t tell you what could have caused an episode like you’re describing.”

Asami chuckled. “I’d be surprised if you did,” he admitted bitterly. One moment he was holding Akihito, and the next… what? The Hobbit exploded out of his arms? Asami glared down at his empty hands, furious and terrified to even think of holding his Halfling now. 

“We really should bandage you up,” the healer said again, lightly pressing against the edges of the tear in Asami’s shoulder. 

“Very well,” Asami mumbled, not caring in the slightest. 

“Here,” Kadut stepped over to Asami’s left side. “I’ll steady him if you…Uh, wait a moment…” 

Asami raised an eyebrow as Kadut leaned in, staring at his shoulder. 

“What?” he asked dryly, sick to death of surprises. 

“Um, sir,” Kadut cleared his throat. “It looks like, well, a rune?”

Kadut said it like a question, and Asami squirmed to get a good look at himself. There, just above the beginning of the wound, was a close half-circle of nail marks so deep they’d cut the skin. 

“A catapult rune,” Asami agreed, recognizing it from those placed on projectiles and springs. 

“Did,” Kadut swallowed. “Does Akihito know how to—”

“Of course not,” Asami scoffed. And yet there it was, a living rune not unlike the few Asami himself had experimented with. 

“Sir, even if he created this,” Kadut said slowly. “It shouldn’t have had any effect. You said it yourself,” he looked at the healer. “Akihito is not a magical being.”

“No,” the healer agreed cheerfully, a twinkle in his eye. 

Asami sighed, deep and long-suffering, as he realized what it meant. “But the babe is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to review, we've got:
> 
> 1 unpredictable half-hobbit, half-elf  
> 1 angry elf dad  
> 1 re-introduced hobbit mom  
> 1 possessive dwarf bastard  
> 1 fed up Captain of the Guard  
> 1 not-gonna-take-your-shit unborn hybrid
> 
> Favorites?


End file.
